My Boss's Daughter
by AprilC3604
Summary: After Lucifer is back in the cage,Sam goes back to school and Dean goes home.He gets a normal job and things looked good until he meets his boss's daughter.She has her eyes set on him and will do anything to get him.Can Dean resist her? NC-17 Dean/OC
1. Welcome Home

_John Winchester once said he wanted Sam to go to school and he wanted Dean to have a home. It was a good dream to have for your kids but when your last name is Winchester those things were never in the cards. Even though the yellow eyed demon was dead, Sam had to deal with his brother going to hell, coming back, and then there was the whole Lucifer rising thing they had to deal with so being normal wasn't an option or so they though. By some random act of a higher power, Lucifer was put back in the cage and everything went back to normal. Now all Dean and Sam had to do was figure out what they were going to do with the rest of their lives. They though back to what John has said many years ago and they knew what they had to do. They had to move on with their lives._

_Sam went back to school and finally took that interview for Law School. He was accepted and enrolled two weeks later. Dean however went back to Lawrence, Kansas where an old Marine buddy of his dads owned an auto repair shop. Last time he was there Marty Johnson told Dean that whenever he wanted it there would be a job waiting for him. Ten years later, Dean is going back to take him up on that offer. It was time to hang up his shot gun and trade it for a wrench. At least until something came up. It was time to let the next generation of hunters take over for awhile._

_

* * *

_Dean pulled up at Johnson Auto Body Shop on Bakers St. and got out of his car. The place look exactly the same as it did years ago. As if it was fate, there was a Mechanic wanted sign on the door. Dean took a deep breath and walked inside. This was the first step to being normal. When he walked in he saw a man changing the oil for a 2000 Ford Mustang and walked over to him. "So I hear you are looking for a good mechanic." He said.

The man leaned up from under the hood of the car and turned around. He looked at Dean and after a second he knew exactly who he was, "Well I be damned." He said and wiped off his hands. "If it isn't Dean Winchester." Marty walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. "It's good to see you boy."

"Yeah…it's been a long time." Dean said and the two separate. "So I was wondering if the offer was still open."

"Of course. You have great timing. When can you start?" Marty asked. "We are a little short handed at the moment."

"Well I just got into town so as soon as I find a place I can start." Dean said.

"I can help you out with that. My mother in law passed away a few years ago and left us her house. We will be happy to rent it to you for cheap. It's a great place."

"Awesome. Where is it?" Dean asked.

"It's right next door to our house. Gina never wanted to sale it. I think she was hoping Dana would move in one day and start a family God help us all. That's _her_ dream anyways." Marty smiled. He was referring to his wife and young daughter.

"How are Gina and Dana doing by the way? Last time I saw Dana she couldn't have been older than seven. I bet she has grown. I don't even think I would recognize her anymore."

"I don't think you would. It's been a long time since you were here. They are both doing really good though. Gina still owns her salon and Dana just finished school and she will be going off to college in a few months."

"Really? Well I bet you are excited about that." Dean said.

Marty sighed and rolled his eyes, "Ask me again in a few months. I don't know how I am going to handle it. A word of advice, when you meet the future Mrs. Winchester and start planning a family, plan for a boy." He laughed. "Alight, so how about you help me close up here and I will take you over to look at he place."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Dean said. He took off his leather jacket and got to work. There were three things Dean Winchester was good at, hunting, women, and cars. Hunting was his passed, cars was his future so that left one thing. Would he ever find the one he could spend the rest of his life with? The answer to that question just may shock him.

**2 days later.**

Dean had finally moved into his house and was finally done unpacking what little he had to his name. Luckily the house was fully furnished. It wasn't a big place but it was the nicest place he had ever stayed. This normal thing may not be so bad after all.

Dean stepped out of the shower and walked across the hall to his bedroom. He dried off and slipped on his jeans and just before he grabbed a shirt there was a knock at the door. He tossed the towel aside, zipped up his jeans, and walked to the door. When he opened it up he saw a beautiful girl standing there in a tight halter dress. "Hi." She said with a smile on her face.

Dean looked her up and down slowly, biting his lip, "Oh God….. please tell me you are the welcome committee."

The girl laughed a little and looked at his perfect, hard, toned body as she licked her lip, "I can be what ever or who ever you want me to be." She winked. "But actually my mom sent me to bring you this casserole." She said and held out a small dish.

"Your mom?" Dean asked.

"Yeah." she said and looked at him. "You don't remember me do you?" she asked.

"I am pretty sure I would remember a face a pretty as yours and I would defiantly remember that body." Dean smirked.

The girl smiled at him and tucked her long hair behind her ear. "Obviously not but I sure do remember you. I would never forget a face as handsome as yours."

"Is that so? Well maybe you should refresh my memory a little tonight. I would love to make up for lost time." Dean said as he leaned against the door frame.

"I would love to do all kinds of things to you right now...Mr. Winchester."

"Please….call me Dean."

"Alright…Dean. I have to be going but I hope I will see you around again really soon." She said, licking her perfect red lips.

"You can count on it, baby." Dean said and gave his chest a little pop as he took the dish from the girl's hands. "See you around."

"God I hope so." She said and started back down the side walk, adding a little extra shake in her step. She knew he was watching.

"Oh God I love this town." Dean said as he watched her ass and he realized he never got her name, "Hey wait!" he called out.

She turned around slowly and looked at him, "Miss me already?" she asked.

Dean smiled, "I didn't get your name." he said.

"Oh it's Dana, Dana Johnson." She said and headed across the yard to her house.

Dean's eyes widened. Did he just really hit on his friends/new boss's daughter? He walked in the house and slowly closed the door. He stood there for a second and though about what had just happened. "Well, at least she was hot." Dean said to himself. "Wait…what the hell am I talking about? I'm 33 and she has to be no older than 17. No Dean No. Don't even think it." he told himself. If he saw her again he was just explain that he was out of line. No harm done. He thought to himself.

Later that night, Dean walked into his bedroom and pulled down the covers. He was about to strip down to his boxers when he saw that the window and blinds were still open. When he went to shut them he saw something unexpected. His room had a view and it was nice.

Across from his bedroom was Dana's bedroom. There she was in all her glory drying her hair with her back to the window. Dean swallowed the lump in this throat as he felt his jeans tighten instantly. She had one of the most beautiful bodies he had ever seen. "I'm going to hell…..again." he said.

Just then, Dana looked over her shoulder and smiled at him. She knew he would be watching her. She was slowly reeling in him. She has had lots of boys and now she wanted a man.

Dean hurried and closed the blinds and turned around. He looked down at his erection and said, "Don't even think about it, dude." He sighed and got into bed. Maybe normal wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

***Let the fun begin! Dean will get into trouble with this one. This story is for my awesome friend Joyce (Deans Little Temptation) Loves you!**

**Ok all you people out there reading, ****please review**** and you shall have the next chapter soon : )**


	2. A Little Gift For Dean

It was his first day of work and Dean was under a 2011 Bentley when he heard the clicking of heals approach him. He slid out from under the car and looked up to see Dana standing there in a mini skirt and low cut top. "Hey sexy." She said with her hands on her hips. "Working hard or hardly working?"

Dean got up and grabbed a rag to wipe his hands off, "What can I do for you, Dana?" he asked.

Dana looked him up and down and licked her lips, "I can think of a few things you can do for me. I can't seem to get you off my mind." She smiled. "But I was actually looking for my dad. Have you seen him?"

Dean chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "Your dad stepped out but while we have a moment I need to apologize for last night. I thought you were someone else. I was out of line and I am sorry." He said.

"There is no reason to apologize, Dean. I have been around the block a few times and I am use to having guys come onto me. I know what it's like." She said.

"I am sure you do but what I said was inappropriate and again….I'm sorry." Dean said.

"Like I said before…don't be sorry." She said and moved in closer to him, "I like you, Dean. You're honest." She said and ran her hand up his hard chest. "Just what I like in a man.

Dean smiled nervously and grabbed her hands, "We can't so this. You are seventeen and I'm….well older."

"Age is just a number." She said.

"Age is everything in this matter." He said and turned back to work on the car.

Dana watched as Dean popped the hood and started playing with the engine. Dana smiled and walked closer to him. "So I have to ask you something."

"What's that?" he asked as he adjusted the belt on the car.

"Did you like what you saw last night?" she asked.

Dean leaned up quickly and hit his head on the hood and looked at her. "What? I-I uh…. don't know what you are talking about." He said.

"I think you do and I think you liked seeing me naked." She said and pressed her body against him, "It's ok. I wanted you to watch me. I only wish I could have seen more of you."

"Dana please….we cant do this." He whispered.

Just then he looked over and saw Marty walk through the door and pushed her away. "Hey Marty." He said.

Dana turned around and smiled, "Daddy! Just the man I was looking for." She said and walked over to him. "I need some money."

"For what?" Marty asked. "I just gave you a twenty last night."

"I know but Candace asked me to go to the movies with her later and you know how much that cost these days. Please." She begged.

Marty found it hard to say no to his daughter and caved, "Alright but this is it until the weekend." He said and handed her another twenty dollar bill.

"Thank you, daddy." She smiled and stuffed the money in her bra and turned to Dean, "I'll see you around." She said and walked out the door.

Marty walked over to Dean to see how everything is going, "She is going to make me broke one day." Marty said.

"Girls…can't live with them, can't live without them." Dean laughed.

"That's the truth. I never thought having a girl would cost this much." Marty said. "I just can't get over how much she had grown. She is not a little girl anymore."

"She uh…..she has grown." Dean said and turned and saw her getting into her car. "I find it hard to believe myself." He said.

"She a handful let me tell you that." Marty said. "But you can't help but love her determination. She sees something she wants and goes after it."

Dean smiled at Marty and he had a feeling that little Dana Johnson was going to be the death of him. All he could do is try to keep his distance until she moved on. Should be easy enough he thought and got back to working on the car.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Later that night, Dean was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand watching TV. The house was a little quieter but it was still nice to have a place of his own to just sit back and relax after a hard honest days work.

It was a quarter after nine and he was about to call it a night when there was a knock at the door. Out of habit he grabbed his gun from the side table and walked over to the door. When he looked though the peep hole he saw Dana standing there with a small box in her hands.

Dean sighed and put the gun in his back pocket before opening the door. "Hey, Dana." He said.

"Hey my new favorite neighbor. You weren't sleeping where you?" she asked.

"Uh no. I was just watching some TV. What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I have a list of things I want you to do to me, Dean." She winked. "I say we start at the top and work our way down if you catch my drift."

Dean smiled, "Yeah but that's not really an option. Is there anything else?" he asked.

"How many times are you going to turn me down?" she asked and arched her brow.

"As many times as it takes for you to understand that nothing is going to happen between us but if it makes you feel better….if you were legal and I was younger I would make you scream all night." He winked. "But you aren't and I not so what can you do?" he laughed.

"I love a man who plays hard to get." Dana bit on her lip as she looked him over. "Everybody loves a challenge. Lucky for you I always succeed."

"Dana…"

"Ok Ok I'll back off." She held her hand up. "I just stopped by to give you a little house warming gift. Just something to welcome you to the neighborhood."

"Well that was very nice of you. Thanks." he said.

"No problem."Dana stood there for a second and looked at him, "So are you going to invite me inside? That's how this works. I get you a gift and you show me the house."

"But you've seen the house before." Dean said and Dana pouted, "Ok fine." He said and stepped aside.

"Aw thanks, Dean." Dana said and walked into the house. "So how are you liking the place? Is everything working ok for you?" she asked and took off her jacket and sat the box on the table.

"Everything is great. Hey uh, your grandmother did like die in here did she?" Dean asked.

Dana turned to him and laughed. "No she died in the hospital and all of this stuff is new so you don't have to worry about her haunting you." She said.

Dean just looked at her, "Y-You believe in ghost?" he asked.

"Oh please….you guys still think seven years olds cant hear. I know what you and your dad use to do. I heard John and my dad talking when you guys came to visit."

"You did huh?" Dean asked and scratched the back of his head, "I don't think they meant for you to hear that."

"I'm sure they didn't but none the least I found it very interesting and very sexy." She winked and walked closer to him and Dean didn't move. "You know I was thinking about our conversation earlier and I never got my answer." She said.

"What was the question?" Dean swallowed the lump in he throat.

"Did you like what you saw last night? I want an answer before I go."

"If I answer you will you go?" he asked looking down at her.

"Yes…now tell me." Dana said.

"Ok…..I liked it a lot."

"Do you find me sexy, Dean?" she asked and ran his hand up his chest.

"God help me….I think you as sexy as hell but it was wrong." He said.

Dana looked up at him and smiled, "That's all I wanted to know." She said and grabbed her jacket. "Have a good night Dean and I hope you enjoy your gift." She said, "Oh and I plan on changing as soon as I get home if your interested." She winked.

"Goodnight, Dana." Dean said and opened the door.

"Night, Dean." She said and walked out the door. Dean couldn't help himself, he was a guy after all so he looked out the door and watched as she strolled across the yard. He bit his lip hard trying to control himself. If only she was older.

Dean shook the nasty thought from his head and walked over to the table to see what was in the box. He lifted off the top and saw two items. "You have got to be kidding me?" He said. Marty was right, she was determined. Dean pulled out some binoculars and a bottle of lube and shook his head. He had a feeling she wasn't going to give up as easy as he had hoped.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Dean shut off all the light and walked down the hallway to his room. When he went inside his window was open and when he looked out he saw Dana standing there in her room in nothing but her bra and panties. He saw her turn to look out her window and he turned off his light so that she wouldn't see him and think something was going on. "Ok Dean, just go close the window and go to bed." He told himself but he wasn't moving. "One, two, three, go." He said but his feet where planted and his eye was glued to Dana.

Suddenly the phone began to ring causing him to jump but he was glad it did. He turned around and walked over to the dresser and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Do you want to see more?"_ a voice asked.

"Uh….I think you have the wrong number." Dean said.

"_Nope, I know just who I am talking to, Dean. So answer my question, do…you…want…to…see….more?"_ she asked slowly.

Dean walked back over to the window and saw her on the phone, "Dana, I think you should just go to bed. This is going a little too far."

"_What do you mean? It's not like you are touching me…sadly. There is nothing wrong with looking."_ Dana said. Dean watched as she sat the phone on her desk and walked closer to the window. She slowly reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She held her arms out and let the bra drop to the floor.

Dean's breath hitched in his throat as he laid his eyes on her perfect breath. "Good God." He said and once again the other brain was taking over.

Dana grabbed the phone off the desk and put it to her ear, "_You know you want to touch them, lick them. Maybe if you're a good boy you will get your chance."_ She said. _"Sweet dreams."_ She said and hung up the phone and turned off her light.

Dean was still standing there like a horny teenage that just saw a naked woman for the first time. He was in trouble and he knew it.

***I just want to thank you guys for the reviews and alerts on the first chapter. I am so happy you like it. Please review for me! I'll give you more Dean lol also the banner should be up later today.**


	3. Midnight Swim Leads To Much More

**Mature Content Warning**

A few days had passed and thing had been a little quieter. Dean had made sure his blind where close so he wasn't tempted by Dana. She was hot but she was also under age and Dean didn't want to cross that line and lose his job and dignity. She was really testing him but he was determind to stay away from her as much as he could. He was working on a tune up for a Buick when Marty walked over to him. "You know Dean….you are really doing a great job. We are happy to have you." Marty said.

"Well I am happy to be here." Dean said. "Who knew a nine to five job could actually be fun." he smiled.

"I'm glad you like it ok. So listen I need to ask you a favor. It's me and Gina's anniversary and I am taking her out of town. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind keeping an eye on our place for a few days."

"Wont Dana be there to watch the place?" Dean asked.

"No she is going to a friend's house for the weekend. We are leaving tonight and will be back on Monday night so I also need you close up and open Monday morning."

"I think I can do that. You guys have a great time." Dean said. "And don't worry about a thing."

"Thanks Dean." Marty said and went into his office to finish up some paper work so he could get home.

That night, Dean brushed his teeth and headed into his room to call it a night. He had remembered to close his window that morning so he wouldn't be temped to look out of it. He turned off the lights and climbed into bed.

It was almost midnight when Dean woke up to the sound of splashing water coming from next door. He slipped on just his jeans and walked out his back door and over to the fence and could see someone in the Johnsons pool. He opened the gate and walked in, "Hey!" he yelled.

Suddenly the person come out for under water and poked there head up. It was Dana and she was in nothing but her birthday suit. "Hey Dean. Did you come to join me?" she asked as she leaned on the side. She looked at his toned body and bit her lip. "Just lose the jeans and whatever is underneath and you are good to go."

Dean smiled nervously, "Oh uh, no. I thought you were someone pool hopping. I thought you were at a friend's house this weekend." Dean said. "Sorry."

Dana smiled and jumped out of the pool and Dean turned away and she wrapped the towel around her wet body. "And here I though you were coming to join me." She said and walked over to him. "You can look now." She said.

Dean turned around as looked her up and down, "Ok well now that I know it's just you I think I am going to head back to the house. Have a good night, Dana." Dean said.

"Hmm, I don't think so." Dana said and pushed him into the pool. See in him all wet was even more of a turn on for her. Dean poked his head up from the water and ran his fingers through his now wet hair. Dana smiled and leaned down, "Aw, you should really watch your step." She laughed.

Dean swam over to the edge and looked up at her, "You think this is funny?" he smiled and reached up and pulled her back into the pool and Dana let out a squeal.

She came up from under the water and looked at Dean, "If you wanted me all wet all you had to do was play with me a little." She winked and looked over to see her towel floating on top of the water. "I seem to have lost my towel…oops." she shrugged and swam closer to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks like you are wearing far too much clothing." She said.

Dean smirked and he couldn't resist looking at her body once more before pulling back. He was a man after all. "I should really be going now."

"I would rather you be coming rather than going." She winked. Dean backed away from her but she followed. "Do I make you nervous, Dean?" she asked.

Dean's back hit the wall and there was no where else he could go, "Not at all." He said.

Dana smiled and moved even closer to him, "I think I make you very…very nervous." She said and pressed her bare chest to him. She moved her hands up his chest and smiled, "You've got a great body."

"Uh, thanks. S-So do you." He said.

"Really? You like it?" Dana asked.

"God yes." Dean whispered and bit his bottom lip as he eyed her.

"You can touch it all you want. Just picture how it would look under you, our bodies dripping with sweat." She said and ran her hands down into the water and to the front of his jean. She smiled when she felt the bulge. "You're hard already."

"What can I say, he had a mind of his own." Dean said.

"I love the way he thinks." Dana said and squeezed him a little and Dean closed his eyes, "Do you like it when I touch you Dean?" she asked.

"Y-yes." He breathed and his eyes snapped open. "I mean no…no." he said and pushed her away and jumped out of the pool fast. "I should really go."

Dana pouted, "Fine. I guess I'll just have to get myself off." Dana jumped out of the pool and frowned at him. "Goodnight Dean." She said and walked back into the house.

Dean looked down at his bulge and sighed, "What am I going to do with you?" he asked and headed back to his house.

When Dean got back into his room, he removed his wet jeans and boxer and put them into the hamper. He slipped on a dry pair of boxer and just as he was about to climb into bed the phone rang, "Hello."

"_Open your window."_ Dana said on the other line.

"Why would I do that?" Dean asked. "I think you should just go to bed." He said.

"_Don't be a prude and open it up. I promise you won't be disappointed_." She said.

Dean tapped the cordless phone on his head. He knew this was wrong but the only way to get her off the phone was to do what she asked. He walked over and opened it up at see Dana sitting naked in a chair facing the window. "What are you doing?" Dean asked. "This has to stop."

"_I told you I had to get myself off since you bailed on me. I just though the least you could do was watch."_

"I can't do that, Dana." Dean said. "This is beyond wrong."

"_Just pretend I am someone else. I don't mind."_ She said

Dean watched as her hand slid down her slim body and she easily slid her middle finger in between her lips. "_Mmm, feels good." _She moaned into the phone. Her pussy was so wet, letting her finger slip to her hole with almost no effort.

"Fuck!" Dean whispered into the phone. As much as he wanted to he couldn't look away.

Dana felt her body quiver as she began to grind her hips against her hand. She moaned lightly as her thrusts became harder and her middle finger penetrated her tight pussy. _"I wish it was you touching me like this." _She moaned to Dean as she wiggled her middle finger inside her and her index finger against her clit as she grinded against her hand more.

Dean's cock was pressing firmly against his boxers. He had already begun to stroke this shaft through the material as he watched Dana fuck her hand. His hand slipped into the loose waistband and found his waiting, throbbing cock.

His strokes were slow and steady at first as he watched Dana move up and down, knowing her fingers were plunging deep into her pussy. He held the phone tight as he stroked his thick cock. Her moans were growing louder as her thrusts against her hand became faster.

Dana could see Dean and she noticed the look on his face and knew he was enjoying her show by the heavy breathing on the other end of the phone. _"I want you to cum, Dean."_ Dana brought her wet middle finger to her lips and wrapped them around it, slowly sucking it into her mouth. She slid her finger out to the tip then sucked slowly back in, making sure Dean was watching her.

"Shit!" Dean's strokes had become faster and the fact that she wanted to play with him through the window completely made his head swim. He watched as she guided her hand back down to her pussy.

Dana slipped her fingers of one hand over her lips and spread them apart, revealing her pink swollen clit. With her other hand she began to play with her clit, flicking her fingers around it and teasing her hole with her middle finger. Dean moaned as he watched her perform for him, his cock swelling as he thought of his hand as her tight wet pussy.

Dana knew this would probably be the closest she would get to fuck him, so she wanted him to remember it. At least for now until she broke him.

Her middle finger worked her pussy, bringing them out completely then shoving it back in, moaning his name over and over. "Dean…DEAN!" When Dean heard his name come from her lips he began pumping feverishly.

Her middle finger continued to fuck and she began to moan loudly, almost screaming Dean's name. _"Dean!"_

"Oh fuck! Dana!" He joined in her moaning, saying her name as his climax peaked, he felt the hot cum explode from his cock and dribble down to his hand.

He continued to stroke until his cock was completely milked. Dana heard Dean's moans and began to quiver, her body tensed as her climax peaked, her hips thrust against her finger and her moaning came with every breath. As her climax subsided, her body relaxed and she looked out the window and smiled. _"Have a good night, Dean."_ She said and hung up the phone then closed her window.

Dean just dropped the phone to the phone, "I'm going back to hell." He sighed.

***Will Dean break soon? Thanks to you guys for alerting and reviewing. It means a lot. Please REVIEW!**


	4. Just One Kiss

It was Sunday and Dean was lying in his bed looking up at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe what had happened a few nights ago. He got off watching a seventeen year old girl finger herself. What was wrong with him? This was crazy. He needed to get a grip and get it fast before he went off the deep end. He rolled over and looked at the clock and saw it was just after seven in the morning. He had no idea what he was going to do today. The very though of leaving the house made him nervous. He was afraid he would run into Dana he knew how that would go.

He sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side just as the phone began to ring. He looked down at it and side. "I never thought I would say this but please be a telemarketer." He said. Dean slowly reached for the phone and swallowed hard as he answered, "Hello?"

"_Dean…Hey man."_ Sam said on the other line.

"Oh thank God its you." Dean sighed in relief.

"_You alright?"_ Sam asked. _"You sound…..stressed."_

"No I'm good. The job is good. Everything is good." Dean said.

"_Why don't I believe you?"_

"Ok here the deal. You remember Dana Johnson?"

"_Yeah. She was a cute little girl. Is she alright?"_ Sam asked.

Dean got off the bed and ran his fingers through his hair, "She's fine. Believe me when I say she is fine. But I have a serious problem here."

"_Is it like a supernatural problem?"_

"I wish but no. Dana well…she kind of has a thing for me and I don't know what the hell to do. I mean she is seventeen! I can even leave the damn house!"

"_Ok calm down."_ Sam laughed on the other end. _"Do I need to come save you from the seventeen year old that is holding you hostage."_ Sam laughed.

"It's not funny man. I am being serious. Her bedroom is right across from mine. I mean I swear the girl doesn't own clothes."

"_So you've seen her naked?"_

"More times than I can count. She is always naked.

"_Just don't look."_ Sam said.

"Easier said than done little brother. I mean she is….wow. I have seen some hot woman in my time but she takes the cake."

"_Yeah but she is underage and her dad will kill you. Use that as motivation_." Sam said.

"You're no help." Dean said. "So how is everything with you?" Dean asked.

"_It's good. Classes are keeping me busy but it's good. I just thought I would call and check in and see how you were doing."_

"Everything is fine here. When you get time off you should come down and see the place." Dean said.

"_Will do. I have to get to class but I will catch you later. Oh and Dean…be brave."_ Sam laughed.

"Ha ha Bitch.

"_Jerk."_ Sam said and hung up the phone. Dean smiled and put the phone back on the receiver. He was glad to finally hear from Sam. He was glad he was finally going after his dream.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Dean was down stairs watching a rerun of ghost hunter with his feet up on the coffee tables, "These guys are such douchbags." He said and took a sip. "You got nothing." He mumbled.

He grabbed the remote and began to flip is around to try and find something worth watching when there was a knock at the door. Dean got up and walked over to the door and when he opened it up he saw Dana standing there in a bikini and his mouth dropped. "Hey Dean. I need you help." She said.

Dean cleaned his throat and looked her in the eyes, "Dana listen…."

"Ok before you say anything I am not here to ask you to get me off and try and seduce you. I need you help with something."

"Ok what is it?" Dean sighed and asked her. He had a feeling he might regret this but he was all she had since her parent were out of town.

"I was going to go for a dip when I realized that the filter was clogged up. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind taking a look at it and seeing if you could get it working right." She smiled, "I would pay you."

"You don't have to pay me. Give me ten minutes and I'll be over to take a look at it."

"Thank you, Dean." She smiled and headed back across the yard and once again she added that extra shake in her step.

Dean changed his clothes and walked across to her house. When he got there he saw a young guy sitting in a chair next to her. He wasn't sure why but he didn't like it at all.

"There you are." Dana said and got out of her chair with a beer in her hand. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"Yeah…..so where is it?" Dean asked.

"On the far side of the pool. I tried to fix it but I am not very good with my hands." She said and smiled at him, "Ok I am but not when it comes to fixing things."

"I'll take a look at it." Dean said.

"Great. Me and Josh will just go inside. Just let me know if you fix it." Dana said. She walked over to her friend Josh and pulled him into the house. Dean watched as this guy he had never seen before ran his hands all over Dana's body. It was fueling the fire he had inside him. Maybe this was part of her plan to get to him but it wasn't going to work.

Dean walked over to the pump and saw what was clogging it up and he rolled his eyes. It was Dana's towel from the other night. He leaned over and pulled it out then tossed it aside. He stood back up and saw Dana sitting on the counter with her arms and legs wrapped around Josh. "Just walk away, Dean." He told himself but when he saw the guys take off his shirt he knew he had to stop this. He was doing the right thing or so he told himself.

He stormed up to the house and went inside. Dana and Josh pulled apart and Dana smiled at Dean. "You need to go." Dean told Josh and tossed him his shirt.

"What the hell is your problem?" Josh asked Dean.

"My problem? How old are you?" Dean asked.

"25…. so what?"

"Well she is 17 so you need to get the hell out of here." Dean said.

"Dude she told me she was 20." Josh said and slipped on his shirt, "See ya." He said and walked out the front door.

Dana hopped off he counter and walked over to Dean, "Thanks a lot." She said and walked over to the fridge, "You need to loosen up a little bit."

"What the hell where you doing with that guy?" Dean asked.

"Trying to get laid to be honest and you screwed that up for me. I mean you wont get me off so I have to find someone who will." She smiled and opened a bottle of water. "I am beginning to think the rumors about you aren't true."

"What rumors?" he asked.

"How you slept with Misty Hasting last time you were here and it was the best night of her life. That's saying a lot considering she is a whore and has slept with at least a hundred guys so good job there Dean."

"That was a long time ago and how do you even know about that?" Dean asked her.

"I hear things. I may be young but I'm not def so I hear gossip." Dana said and sat the water on the counter. "No if you don't mind I have to go get ready to go out. Thanks to you I have to find another man for tonight." Dana smirked and was about to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm.

"I don't think so sweetheart." Dean smiled at her.

"Why Dean….are you jealous that someone else will be getting all my attention?" she asked with a smile on her face. "I have to say, I find this side of you very sexy." Dana pulled her arms from his grip and pressed her body against his. "You know you want me or you wouldn't have come in here and sent Josh away. You hated seeing him touch me like you wish you could." She said, licking her bottom lip.

"I told your parent I would keep an eye on the place so that's what I was doing." Dean said.

"I think you are keeping an eye on me, not the house." Dana said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "But that's ok because I want you to keep an eye on me. I like you watching me at night. Dana stood on her tippy toes and ran her tongue over Dean's bottom lip and he closed his eyes. "Just kiss me." Dana whispered. "Just one kiss."

Dean opened his eye and looked at her. He had a feeling he was going to regret this like everything else but what the hell. "Fine but just one small kiss." He said then leaned down and kissed her softly.

The kiss lasted a little longer than he had planned but he just couldn't bring himself to pull away from her. Her lips were so soft and perfect. Dana turned her head slightly and deepened the kiss and it quickly became heated. She moaned into his mouth and pulled him closer to her. Dean moved his hands down to her ass and lifted her up and Dana instantly wrapped her legs around him. His hand ran through her hair as he other held her up.

He moved over to the counter and sat her on it and pulled away from her lips but Dana didn't want to stop. She finally had him where she wanted him. She moved down to his neck and began to suck and nibble. "M-Maybe we s-should stop." Dean said with his eyes closed.

"I don't want to stop." Dana said and snaked her hand down the front of his jeans and grabbed hold of his hard cock and she smiled when he let out a low growl. "Do you really want me to stop?" she asked.

"No." Dean breathed out and attacked her lips again as she rubbed him faster. "Fuck!" he said against her lips.

"Dana! We're home!" he parent yelled as they walked into the house.

Dean pulled away from her as fast as he could and Dana hopped off the counter, "I thought they weren't suppose to be home until tomorrow." She said.

"You and me both. What the hell do we do now?" Dean panicked.

"Just relax." Dana said just as her parents walked into the kitchen, "Hey guys. How was the trip?" she asked.

"Wonderful." Gina said and looked at Dean, "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah is everything ok?" Marty asked.

"Uh yeah. I just got home today because I was going to clean the house before you guys got back but I wanted to cool off in the pool first and I saw the pump wasn't working so I asked Dean to take a took at it and he fixed it."

"Well aren't you a handy neighbor to have?" Gina smiled.

"I just do what I can." Dean smiled. "But I should be getting back to the house."

"Oh no. Why don't you join us for dinner? I was going to order out." Gina said.

"Yeah Dean. Stay awhile. We really haven't had a chance to catch up since you have been back." Marty said.

"Well if you are sure." Dean said and looked over at Dana who was smiling. "I would love to stay. Thank you."

"It's our pleasure. Right Dana?" Gina said.

"Absolutely." She smiled and walked out of the room.

This was a close call. 'Never again' Dean said over and over in his head. She got what she wanted and it was over. No more playing around. He was ending this today.

****Thanks to all of you guys who reviewed. I appreciate it so much! I hope you liked and please review! Thank you Joyce for the help!**


	5. Dana is the Devil

Dana had gone up and changed into some clothes while her mother made dinner and her father and Dean talking about the garage. She put on a simple while she put on a pink strapless summer dress and a pair of pink flip flop and walked back down the stairs.

Dean was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hands as she walked down. "Can I get you guys anything from the kitchen?" she asked and smiled at Dean and he just looked her up and down. What he wouldn't give for her to be eighteen.

"Why don't you just go and see if your mother needs any help with dinner." Marty said to his daughter.

"Ok" she replied and headed into the kitchen. Dean was tempted to watch her walk away but with her father sitting right in front of him he knew better. God how he loved watching her walk away.

"I have to be honest, I though we were going to come home and find her and some horny teenage boy in here." Marty said and Dean about chocked on his beer, "Thanks for keeping an eye on the place for us."

"Anytime. I don't think I am going anywhere anytime soon." Dean smiled at him.

"That's good to know." Marty said, "You are my best working and one hell of a neighbor, Dean." That compliment made Dean fell good. It had been a long time since someone had said something like that to him.

"Dinner is ready." Dana called from the dining room and Dean and Marty got up and walked in there with the girl. Dana grabbed Dean by the arms and pulled him to the other side of the table. "You can sit by me." She smiled.

"Sure….ok" Dean said and took a seat across from Marty and next to Dana. "Everything smells great." Dean said.

"Thank you." Gina smiled, "So are you adjusting well to the new life?" she asked him. Gina knew all about what he use to do.

"I think I'm getting along pretty well." Dean said.

"That's good to hear." Gina said and passed him the freshly baked rolls.

Dinner was pretty quiet for a while but soon Marty and Dean began to talk about work. Dana would look over at Dean from time to time and think about the kiss they shared. If only her parents hadn't shown up when they did. She was finally getting to him. He just needed that extra…..push.

Dana's left hand moved under the table and she placed his on Dean's knee and he jumped a little and looked at her. Dana had her head turned away from him as she took a drink. "So Dean, what to you think the issue is with the KIA that came in last week?" Marty asked, "I think it's the transmission myself."

Dana moved her hand up his thigh slowly until her hand was right on his cock, "Uh well I was thinking the same thing but I wouldn't say that uh….." Dean lost his train of thought when Dana began to rub him. "That uh it needs a new one right now. I think that it can…." Oh god it felt so good as she moved faster and he became harder, "I think we can rebuild." Dean said and reached for his water to try and cool him off.

"That would take a lot of work but it would save some money in the long run." Marty said. How long to you think it would take you?" Marty asked him as he grabbed another roll.

Dana moved faster and faster and Dean balled up his fist. He knew he was going to blow his load any minute and there was nothing he could do to stop her. "I think…I think a few days." Dean breathed out.

"Great. Well you can get started on that tomorrow." Marty said.

Dean could speak so he just nodded at him. Dean saw the glass of water sitting in front of him and did the first thing he could think of. He reached out and knocked it into his lap and Dana jerked her hand away and jumped up, "I am so sorry." Dean said and grabbed a napkin.

"Don't be sorry." Gina said, "Dana, go grab a towel."

Dana smiled at Dean, knowing what he had done, and went to get a towel. "I can be so glumly sometimes." Dean said. "Do you mind if I use your restroom?"

"Not at all. Up stair and to the left. Next to Dana's room." Gina said.

"Thanks." Dean got up from the table and headed up the stairs. When he got up there he walked down the hallway and saw Dana's bedroom door was wide open and he could see his room from her window. It was different being on the other side.

"Brought you a towel." Dean turned around and saw Dana standing there with a smile, "Too bad you didn't let me finish you off." Dean walked over, grabbed her arm, and pulled her into her room, "Well I guess you had other plans." Dana smiled at him.

"What the hell was that?" Dean asked her, "Your parent were a few inches from us!"

"So….they had no clue what was going on." Dana said, "You know you liked it." She licked her lips. "I was just trying to pick up where we left off." Dana moved I'm closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, "I know you have been thinking about that kiss just as much as I have."

"You are pretty sure of yourself aren't you?"

"Yep." She popped her lips

"Well the truth is I haven't thought about it. It was a mistake." Dean said.

"Is that so? Well tell me Dean, does this feel like a mistake to you." Dana said and stood up on her tippy toes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Dean closed his eyes and he could taste her cherry lip gloss on her lips and he wanted more. Before he knew it he had his arms wrapped around her and he was pushing her back toward the bed.

Dana felt the back of her knees hit the mattress and she fell back onto the bed, bringing Dean along with her. He was between her legs and Dana could feel his still hard cock pressing against her and it made her wet. She lifted her hips off the bed a little and began to rub against him. When she heard him moaned against her lips she couldn't help but smile.

Dana continued to rub against him as he moved from her lips to her neck, "You know it feels good. Just think how much better it would feel if we lost those jeans." Dana whispered.

Dean opened his eyes and realized what he was doing and pulled away from her fast and got off the bed, "What the hell am I doing?" Dean said and ran his fingers through his hair. "This can't happen."

Dana sat up and propped on her elbow and looked at him, "Who says it cant happen?" she asked. "I won't tell."

Dean didn't say anything else. Taking to her was like talking to a brick wall. He had to get out of there. He turned around and walked out of her room and back down stairs.

Dana saw something in the floor and got up to see what it was. Some time when they were kissing, Dean dropped is wallet on the floor. Dana picked it up and smiled. She was going to get something from him to night and she knew just how to do it.

She walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen to see her parent cleaning up the dished, "Where did Dean go?"

"He left a few minute ago. He has to get up early but he said to tell you bye for him." Gina said.

"Oh ok. Well I was about to get a shower and I found this in the bathroom." Dana said and held out the wallet. She couldn't tell then the truth.

"Well I can give it to him in the morning." Marty said.

"Or I can just run it over there. I was going to walk down to Molly's and get her itinerary for classes so I can drop it by." Dana said, "You wouldn't want him to get stopped by the cops and be caught with out his license."

"You're right." Marty said. "Just drop it by on your way out but don't bother him. I'm sure he's tired."

"Ok daddy." Dana smiled. "I'll be home in a little while."

"Don't be out too late." Gina said as Dana walked out the door.

Dean sat at his kitchen table with a beer in his hands as he bounced his leg. What the hell was he thinking? He looked down and he was still hard, "You are going to get me in trouble." He said to …..himself.

He heard a knock at the door and sighed. He walked over and sure enough it was Dana. He opened the door and looked at her. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the devil?" he asked her.

Dana laughed, "Hmmm, maybe a few times. Oh come you need to lighten up a little."

"If I lighten up I will go to jail. What do you want?" he asked.

"You dropped your wallet and I was just bringing it back to you. That's all." Dana smiled innocently.

Dean checked his back pocket and sure enough it was gone. "Oh….ok thanks." He said and watched as Dana bit on her bottom lip, "Where is it?"

"I don't know. I'll give you a hint. It's somewhere on my body. You just have to find it." She smiled.

"Ok enough with the games. Just give it to me." Dean said.

"Well aren't you forward but I like it. I'll give it to you all night." Dana smiled.

"That's not what I meant. Where is it?" he asked her.

"You tell me. As soon as you find it I'll go." She said.

Dean pulled her in the house and closed the door. Little did he know that while he pulled her in she dropped it on the table next to the door.

Dana walked over to the couch and laid down, "Search me." She smiled with her legs open.

Dean licked his lips at the sight of her and knew he didn't have a choice. He walked over to her and looked her body over and he began harder as he looked at her lying there, waiting on him to touch her.

Dana opened her legs up more and Dean knelt between them on the couch. He slowly moved his hand over her breast and she smiled, "Getting warmer." She said. "Try lower."

Dean sat back and little and pushed her dress up and he saw she was wearing a small see through thong and he licked his lips. His hands worked their way up her inner thigh until he came to the small fabric, "You are burning up, baby." She said.

By the point Dean had forgotten all about his wallet. He leaned over and kissed her hard and Dana responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. His right hand moved down and across her stomach, slowing inching it's way to the dip between her thighs. As his fingers pulled her panties aside, Dana moaned into his mouth. The tip of his fingers touched the top of her slit and Dana closed my eyes and bit on his lower lip.

Dean pulled away and smiled down at her as he used just the tips of his fingers to rub her pussy gently, giving her just enough pressure so she could feel him. "More…Please." She begged him. "Touch me, Dean."

As his fingers moved up and down her lips, his thumb pressed lightly against her clit. His fingers pushed inside as his thumb applied more pressure to her clit. Dana gasped at the feeling.

In slow circles, he rotated his thumb over her. Dana moaned and arched into him. His hand wrapped around her waist and brought her closer to him. Dean's fingers moved in faster and just as Dana felt an orgasm start, Dean stopped all movement. "What are you doing?" Dana moaned, begging him to move his fingers. "Please don't stop."

"Pay backs a bitch." He smirked down at her.

Dana just looked at him for a second, she knew what he needed. She reached between them and moved her hand down the front of his jeans. She was impressed with it because it was bigger than any she had handled before. She simply held it at first, held it loosely as she looked at him, then she tightened her grip slightly as she moved her hand up and down his cock. Dean moaned softly and closed his eyes.

He began moving his fingers up and down her pussy again. As he kissed her neck, he slid his middle finger inside her pussy and withdrew it slowly. Four more times he inserted and withdrew his finger as Dana pumped his faster. "Fuck" he breathed out.

He pushed two fingers inside her, fucking her slowly at first. "Dean….faster….so close." she begged as her own hand movements got faster and her grip got tighter. She could sense his excitement growing as his breathing grew heavier.

Dean's fingers pumped faster and faster, diving deeper and deeper into her pussy. Dana was moaning, moving against him. His fingers rammed inside her and she broke. Her orgasm ripped through her and she came hard, screaming his name, "Dean…OH DEAN!"

Hearing her moan his name sent Dean over the edge, "Shit…Oh fuck…Dana." Dean moaned as his own orgasm took over his body and he came in her hand.

Both were breathing fast as the looked at each other. Dean's fingers slowed and then finally withdrew completely. "Thanks." Dana said and pushed him off of her.

What the fuck? Dean asked himself. He knew what he did was wrong but it felt so good. Maybe since they both got a little something she would be ready to move on now.

Dean watched her as she fixed her dress. "This did not happen." Dean said and zipped up his jeans.

"What didn't happen?" Dana asked.

"This…right now. We did not just…." Dean ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh you mean what happened tonight didn't happen."

"Yes! Tonight didn't not happen."

"So only tonight?" Dana asked.

"Tonight, next time, anytime. It didn't happen you got it?" Dean said.

"So are you saying there is going to be a next time?" Dana smiled.

"Yes…No wait…No! I didn't say that." Dean said.

Dana walked over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Goodnight Dean." She said and walked toward the door.

"Wait, where's my wallet?" Dean asked.

Dana picked it up off the side table and tossed it to him. "My bad. I thought I left it on my body." She smiled and walked out the door.

Dean could help but smile. She _was_ good. He had to give her that.

***Slowly Dean is getting sucked in. What else will Dana do to tempt him and get what she wants? Thanks for the review and please keep them coming : )**

**As Always thank you Joyce for all your awesome help. Loves you!**


	6. Dean doesnt break easy, or does he?

It had been a few days since Dean had seen or heard from Dana. It wasn't like her to keep away from him for more than a day. He at first thought something had happened to her out of habit but once he heard her father say she was out of town visiting her college Dean felt relieved. Relieved that she was ok and relieve that he wasn't being tempted. He could sleep peacefully but still every night he found himself looking out his window and he wasn't sure why.

It was just after one and Dean had finished up his lunch and got back to changing the oil on a Honda when he looked to the garage door and saw Dana walk in. "What I wouldn't give for that fine thing to be over eighteen." Dean heard his co worker Jeff say when he looked at Dana.

"Yeah well she's not and she's also Marty's daughter." Dean said.

"Oh come on. You know you would hit that." Jeff said and grabbed a wrench.

"I uh…I don't think so." Dean said and went back to work.

"Well I think she has her eye on you. She's coming this way." Jeff said.

Dean looked up and sure enough Dana was walking him way. "Dean. Have you seen my dad?" she asked.

Dean just looked at her for a second. He expected a little more flirting from her after being gone. Maybe he should be glad she was backing off but he could help but feel a little disappointed. "Yeah, he's in the office." Dean said.

"Thanks." Dana said and just as she was about to walk off Dean walked up behind her.

"That's it?" he asked.

Dana turned to him and smiled, "What do you mean?" she asked. "Was there something you needed?" she asked him

Dean just looked at her. _What was he doing? _"You know what, never mind. I'll see you a little later."

"Ok. Have a good rest of the day." Dana said and walked off and into her father's office.

Dean watched as she walked away and scratched his head. Maybe she really did move on from him. At least they both got a little something. He should be at least happy about that but he still felt drawn to her and having her ignore him made his attraction grown even more.

The whole time Dean was working on the car, he would looked over to the office and watch Dana. She never once looked over at him _What the hell was she trying to do to me? _He asked himself. Maybe this was just another one of her games to make her want her. He just had to ignore her and stay in control. Who was he kidding? He lost control the minute he moved next door.

After talking to her dad for almost an hour, Dana walked out of the office and out the door without so much as looking at Dean. She was up to something and he knew it but she wasn't going to get to him that easily or so he thought.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was five thirty when Dean got off work and headed home to have a beer and relax. He pulled into his driveway and saw Dana's car next door. He knew she was home. At first his mind went straight to wondering if she was in her bedroom waiting on him. Dean closed his eyes and sighed, "Get a grip man. Just be happy she is leaving you alone. Seventeen, seventeen." He said over and over and he wanted to cry at the thought. He really needed to get his mind off her.

Dean walked up to his door and turned the knob to find out it wasn't locked. Out of habit, he pulled the gun from his back and slowly pushed the door open. The house was quiet. He thought maybe he had left it unlocked but he knew better than to ever do that. He looked around the bottom floor before finally walking up the stair. He slowly moved down the hallway and saw that his bedroom light was on. When he pushed the door open he saw Dana on his bed in nothing but one of his button up flannel shirt. "Jesus, Dana! What the hell?" Dean yelled and put his gun down.

"Not exactly the gun I wanted to see pointed at me." She smiled.

"I could have shot you!" Dean said and sat the gun on the dresser. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked her as he walked over to close his blinds just incase her parents walked into her bedroom and saw their daughter in his room half naked.

"I missed you and wanted to come by and see you." She said and sat up, resting on her palms.

"You saw me at work today. You didn't seem to miss me then." Dean said.

Dana made a pouty face at him, "I'm sorry. Did I hurt your feeling by not giving you a little one on one inspection at work?"

Dean crossed his arms and huffed, "No."

Dana smiled and got off the bed and walked over to him, "Are you sure about that?" she asked as she moved her hands up her chest, "Because I saw the way you were looking at me. You missed me."

"I didn't even know you were gone." Dean said.

"Really? Because I think you looked for me every night." She bit on her bottom lip. "Next time I leave I should just make you a tape so you can watch me any time you want." She said and let one hand slip to the back of his neck and inched forward.

Dean closed when he felt her breath against his lips, "You really need to go." He said. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were inches apart. Their lips were so close to touching and he could smell the cherry lip gloss and he craved it on his lips again.

"Do you really want me to go, Dean?" she asked him in a whisper. "If you really want me to go then all you have to do is ask me nicely."

Dean swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked into her beautiful lust filled eyes and he couldn't resist. He leaned down and kissed her softly on her lips and she tasted so good to him. It was only intoxicating. Dana threw her arms around him and deepened the kiss a little more. Their tongues moved in each other mouths as Dean's hands found her hip.

Dana moaned into his mouth and she could feel his hard cock pressing against her, begging to be released from him jeans. Instead of pulling her toward him, Dean pushed her away, "We-We have to stop this now. I'm begging you." He said.

By the tone of his voice Dana knew he didn't want to stop at all. She knew how to read a guy and she knew Dean wanted her. Dana then gripped the front of his shirt lightly and back up toward the bed, bringing him a long with her. "No?" she asked him.

Dean nodded yes as he walked with her. Dana stopped when she felt the mattress behind her, "I think no means yes in your case." She said and leaned up and bit on his bottom lip as she pulled him down on the mattress with her. Dean was on top of her, his hard cock pressing against her hot center as she wrapped her legs around him. "You know you want me, Dean." She said.

Dean just looked down at her and there was nothing he could do at this point. "God yes." He said and his lips came crashing down on her as he pushed himself against her hot center, causing her to moan over and over as he pushed again and again. Dana began to grind against him and she wanted him inside her so bad but she was waiting for him to make that final move. Dean's lips moved from her mouth to her neck and Dana closed her eyes and let out short breaths as he sucked and nipped, "Dean….Please…..touch me." She begged him. Dean pulled away from her and smiled down at her as he slowly began to unbutton the shirt that was coving her body that he so desperately wanted to see again.

Just as Dean got to the third button and was about to pull open the shirt, he heard her cell phone ringing from her jeans and it snapped him out of his trance. "Just let it ring. Please don't stop." Dana begged him but the phone was a distraction. "Son of a bitch!" Dana said as she jumped off the bed. "So damn close." She walked over to her jeans and pulled out her phone. "Hello"… "I went for a walk."…. "Ok I'm on my way home now." She said and slammed her phone shut. "Looks like we are going to have to finish this later." She smiled at Dean.

"Your parents?" he asked and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his lap and kissed on her neck and she laughed a little.

"Yeah. I have to go." Dana said and got off of him and slipped her jeans back on, "Well the good news is that they will be gone Saturday until Sunday. My cousins getting married and I really don't want to go so guess who will have the house to themselves?"

"I would say you but why are you telling me this?" Dean asked with a smile.

"I was thinking of having a few friends over and thought maybe you would want to come." She said and slipped back on her shirt."

"I think I'll pass but thanks for the invite." Dean said. "I don't think it's really my type of party."

"I think you just want so one on one time." Dana winked at him and slipped on her flip flop. "Maybe we can work something out."

"Dana listen, lets get a few things straight here. No matter what you do or how much we…..kiss or whatever, I am never going to have sex with you. You're seventeen years old and I am thirty three. It's not going to happen." Dean said.

"Age is just a number." She said.

"Try telling that to the police when you father has me arrested for fucking his daughter senseless." He said.

Those words alone made Dana become wetter, "You are pretty sure of yourself. What makes you think you can handle me in the bed?" she asked him.

"Oh I know I can. It's you that wont be able to handle me." He winked.

"Handsome, great body, and cocky. I like that in a man." She said and moved in closer to him, "And just so you know, I turn eighteen in two weeks. You are running out of excuses."

"Is that so?" Dean asked and in his mind he was screaming _thank god. _As much as he wanted it to it didn't change anything. She was still Marty's daughter. "You can come on to me as much as you want but don't think I break that easy." Dean told her.

"Every man has a weak spot and I am going to find yours. But until then I guess I will just have to find someone else to fulfill my needs." Dana said.

That set off a fire inside of Dean. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her against him, "I wouldn't do that."

Dana looked into his eye and could see the jealously and she liked it, "Is that so?" she asked, "What are you going to do about it? You told me so no and personally I am tired of getting myself off."

"Maybe there is something I can do about that." Dean licked his lips.

"Tell me." Dana said. She wanted to hear the dirty words come from his mouth.

"Next time you come in here, I am not letting you go without tasting that sweet pussy of yours."

His words made Dana shiver with expectation. "I will hold you to that." Dana said. She leaned up and left him with one last kiss on his perfect full lips and smiled, "I'll see you soon." She said and walked out the door.

Dean fell back on the bed and grunted, "I'm so screwed." He said out loud. "Well, I served hell once. Lets hope I can do it again." He said.

_***More action next. Party time and lets say Dean to the rescue. Hint Hint! Thanks to all you guys for the awesome reviews! Please Please review! **_


	7. My Hero Has Skills

It was Saturday night and Dean looked out of his living room window and saw three cars pull up to Dana's house. He had not seen her since she came over that morning to once again try and get him to come over. He told her no and she sulked but it was for the best. Dean closed his blinds and sat back on the couch. Part of him was hoping that maybe she would find her way over later but the other part was telling him to hope that she stayed over there. He was so confused at this point. He wasn't sure what he wanted anymore. Being normal was so much harder than being a hunter. In his old life he would have fucked her and left the next day and not even cared but now things were different. He tried to do the right thing but he was a man after all and he still had the same old Dean Winchester needs but he was going to stick to his word. He was not going to have sex with Dana. Not now at least.

It was a quarter after one in the morning and Dean decided to call it a night. He poured the rest of his beer out in the sink and headed up the stairs. He could hear music coming from Dana's house but he just ignored it. When he got into her bedroom he walked over to the closed window and stood there for a second. "Just go to bed, man." He told himself but since when did he ever listen. Dean raised the blinds and saw that Dana's room was dark. He wasn't sure to take that as a good sign or not. Maybe she wasn't in her room or maybe she was in there with some horny teenager. That very though made him cringe. Just as he was about to turn away and go to bed, he saw her light flip on and in walked Dana wearing a mini skirt and bikini top. She smiled when she saw him and grabbed the phone from her dresser. Dean knew she was calling him and sure enough two seconds later his phone rand. "Are you supposed to be living it up?" he asked her.

_"How can I have fun know you are over there all alone?"_ Dana said, _"I was hoping I would come up here and you would be looking for me."_

"What makes you think I was looking for you?" Dean asked. "Maybe I just like to sleep with my window open." That was a lie.

_"I don't believe you."_ She smiled. _"Maybe you need something to help you sleep. Maybe a nice visual."_ She said and licked her lips.

Dean knew what that mean but there were too many people there for this, "Not tonight." He said.

Dana just stuck out her lip, _"Fine but don't think you are getting away from me Winchester. Tomorrow….you are mine." _She said.

"I don't think so." Dean said. "Goodnight Dana." Dean said and hung up the phone. He never closed his window. He made sure it was all the way open so he could at least here what was going on next door. He did promise to keep an eye on the place after all.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean had been in bed for almost an hour. He could hear the splashing coming from next door and it was a little distracting to him. He also would hear a girl laugh from time to time and wondered if it was Dana giving some guy the special treatment he once got. What was she doing to him? She was always on his mind and it was driving him crazy. He just needed to forget about her. He got up and was going to close his window so he wouldn't have to hear what was going on but when he walked to his window he saw something that he didn't like at all. Dana was in her bed room with the same guy he had kicked out of her house a week ago.

Dana stood there in front of her mirror, running a towel over her head. "What do you want Josh?" she asked.

"I thought I would come up here with you from some private time." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist. Dana normally would jump at this but here lately all she could think about was Dean. She wanted him and only him. If she had to wait to have a man then that is what she was going to do.

"Maybe some other time." She told him and sat the towel on her chair. "Why don't we go down stairs and I will make you another drink." Dana said.

Just as she was about to walk out, Josh stepped in front of her. "How about no?" he smiled. "I think we should get to know each other a little better." He moved closer and ran his thumb over her lips. "I've tasted these lips." He said and his hand traveled down to her bikini bottom, "No I want to taste these."

Dana pulled back from him and pushed him, "You need to go." She said.

Josh just laughed and moved back to her, "come on, baby. I know you want it as much as I do. You've been flirting with me all night."

"I flirt with everyone. Hell I flirt with the mail man. That doesn't mean I would fuck him. Why don't you try Christy?" she said and Josh just grabbed her by the arm.

"But I want you." He said.

Dean saw what was going on and he at first thought she had brought the guy up there to get under his skin but when he saw her reaction to him touching her, Dean knew Dana wasn't interested. Dean slipped on his jeans, shoes, and shirt and walked out the door. He walked through the house and saw a few couples making out on the couch. He walked passed them and up the stairs to Dana's room. When he walked in he saw Dana pinned against the wall. "Hey!" he snapped and Josh pulled away.

"Dude, you always have the worst timing." Josh said as he remembered the last time he tried to get with Dana.

"I think I have perfect timing. I'm giving you two second to get the hell out of here before I toss you out the fuckin window!" he said. Dana saw the look on Dean's face and it was a look of pure anger and she liked it. He just got better and better. "One.."

"Dude relax. This is between me and her. She wants me here." Josh said and turned to Dana, "Don't you baby?" he winked at her.

"Two." Dean said and walked over to the guy and grabbed him by the shirt. He pulled him over to the window and raised it up and pushed the guy out but kept a grip on his shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Josh panicked as he saw the ground below.

"I warned you. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop you." Dean said.

Dana was turned on by Dean's protectiveness but she couldn't let him do this. She walked over and touched Dean on the shoulder. "Just let him go. He's not worth it."

Dean looked over at her and smiled, "I wont drop him." He whispered.

"Let me go man." Josh yelled.

"You want me to let you go? Well alright then." Dean said and pushed him father out.

"In! I mean in!" Josh panicked and Dana found it funny.

Dean jerked him in but kept him pinned against the window, "If you ever come near her again I will burry you in my back yard. You understand me?"

"Yeah…I got it." Josh said.

"Get the hell out of here." Dean said. Josh looked at Dana once more and ran out the door.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked her as he looked her over and saw the bite marks on her neck.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Thank you for….well saving me I guess." She smiled at him. "My hero." she batter her eyes.

"I told your parents I would keep an eye on the place, so I did." He said. "I think its time for everyone to go home."

"Good luck getting them to leave." Dana said.

Dean smirked at her and walked down the stairs and she followed close behind. "Ok! Party's over!" Dean yelled and turned on the light. "Get you stuff and get the hell out before…." Dean stopped and tried to think of what to say and then it hit him. What do teenagers fear the most? "Before I call your parents! Yeah you heard me!"

Once they heard that, everyone got there stuff and walked out the door. Dana had to say she was impressed by him. He was handy to have around in times like this. She may have to have more parties in the future.

Once everyone was gone, Dean helped Dana clean up and put everything back to where is was supposed to be. "Well, I guess I am going to head back now." Dean said.

"Maybe you should just stay with me so you can protect me." Dana smiled at him.

"I think you will be just fine and I don't think your dad will like it if he came home and I was here."

Dana smiled and moved in closer to him, "Well then maybe I could just come stay with you." She said and ran her fingers up his chest. "Please." She begged.

Dean was finding it harder and harder to say no to her. After the night she had he thought maybe it would be for the best so he said, "Ok but just this once."

"Thank you." Dana said. She grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down into a heated kiss. When she pulled away she licked her wet lips, "Shall we go then?"

Dean sighed and motioned her out the door. Once Dana was out he locked up the door and they headed across the yard. They walked into his house and went straight up the stairs. Dean gave her one of his shirt to wear for the night. Dana crawled into his bed while Dean turned out the light and got in next to her. Dana moved over and wrapped her arms around him. "Looks like we are sleeping together after all." Dana said and ran her fingers lightly over his bare chest. "I think I am getting to you."

"I don't break that easy and I am sticking to my word. I am not having sex with you so give it up." Dean said.

"So you are a man of your word?" Dana asked him. "Well I do remember you saying a little something you were going to do to me next time I was here." She said and started to kiss on his neck. "Its all yours." She whispered. When she said that, Dean could resist. He had to taste her. Just this once.

Slowly, Dean moved down her body and found that she no longer had on her bikini bottoms. "Fuck...You are so perfect baby." He said. He parted her legs and took his time teasing her pussy, running his tongue up and down each side of it with the softest touch, "Mmmmm," she moaned, lifting her hips up to meet his mouth better. "Oh God, yes, Dean. That feels so good."

His tongue found its way up through her swollen lips to her hard and throbbing clit. Dean eagerly start licking and sucking her clit like the pro that he was, building her up closer and closer. He gently slipped a finger inside her and then replaced it with two fingers. "Fuck!" she gasp at the feeling.

As his fingers found their way to her g-spot, Dana grabbed the sheets and lifted her hips up to give his full access. "Oh yes, Baby!" she growl seductively and not once did he miss a stroke as his talented mouth and tongue went to work on her pussy.

"Oh Fuck! Dean! Just like that!" Dana's body tenses up, grinding as his fingers slam in and out of her, "I'm gonna cum so fucking hard." She yelled, throwing her head back. "Oh... my... God, I'm ... cumming!" she screamed out as her orgasm peaked, sending waves of pleasure ripping through every nerve in her body. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" is all she could say over and over as she tried to regain herself from the most intense orgasm she have ever had. Dean Winchester really was a man of many talents.

When Dana finally opened her eyes, Dean was sitting next to her on the bed. "That good?" he asked, smiling and looking into her eyes.

"That was incredible. Now it's your turn..." She said and pushed him on his back.

Before Dana could do anything, they heard the door bell ring and they both froze. "Oh shit!" Dean said and jumped off the bed. He slipped on his shirt and jeans and looked at her, "Stay here and stay quiet."

Dana just smile, "I feel like such a bad girl. You really should spank me."

"Just….don't move." Dean said and walked out the door. He headed down the stairs. He got to the front door and when he opened it up and was a little surprise.

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Sam." Dean said. Now he had to figure out a way to get Dana out of the house.

***Busted! LOL Ok so I just want to thank you guys for all the awesome reviews. I'm so glad you like it. Please review! They make me smile.**


	8. Nothing like a nice shower with company

Dean stood there with the front door open, "Sam…. What are you doing here?" Dean asked before giving Sam a brotherly hug.

"Well…..class was canceled Monday and Tuesday so I figure I was fly out here and see you. Sorry it's so late." Sam said. "I guess I should have called you first."

"No it's cool. Come on in." Dean said. "I'm just surprised to see you."

When Sam walked in, he looked around and smiled, "Nice place." He said and sat his bags on the floor.

"Dude its like living in Caesars Palace compared to what we are use to. I have stuff." Dean smiled. "Can you believe it? I...have stuff."

Sam laughed at Dean, "You seem pretty excited." Sam said.

"Oh my god….Sam?" both guys turned around and Dean sighed when he saw Dana walking down the stairs in his white shirt and a pair of his boxers. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Uh hi." Sam said and looked at Dean, "Sorry, I didn't know you had company." Sam said. Dana just smiled at him before wrapping her arms around him and hugging him. "Have we met?" he asked.

Dana pulled away and placed her hands on her hip, "Don't tell me you don't remember me. Its me….Dana."

Sam looked over at Dean, "Dana. Really?" he smirked at Dean.

"In the flesh or Deans clothes anyways. You have gotten so big and... tall." Dana said and looked up at him.

"So have you. Last time I saw you I think you were seven." Sam said, still looking at Dean in disapproval.

'Devil' Dean mouthed to him as he pointed to Dana.

"I think it was. It's so good to see you again." Dana said.

"You too. So uh….what are you doing here this late?" Sam asked her.

Dean swallowed hard and knew Sam was going to chew is ass for this one. "Well she uh…she….."

Dana could see Dean trying to come up with a story and didn't want him to strain himself so she stepped in, "It's stupid really. My mom and dad are out of town. I decided to go for a late night swim and locked myself out. I am so forgetful sometimes. Dean here was nice enough to let me stay here for the night." She said and rubbed Dean's arm. "He's such a good neighbor."

"I bet." Sam looked at Dean and was a little relieved. "Alight well I don't know about you two but I am exhausted."

"Yeah me too." Dean said. "I'll show you around and show you to the extra room."

"You two have fun and I'll see you guys in the morning." Dana said and walked back up the stairs.

"Where is she going?" Sam asked.

"I told her she could use my bed. I'm just a nice guy like that. You can have the extra bed. The room has a lot of junk in it but there bed it pretty nice." Dean said.

"Sounds great." Sam said and picked up his bags and followed Dean up the stairs.

Dean showed him where everything was and they took that time to catch up and everything. "Alight well I think I am going to hit the hay. I'll catch ya in the morning." Dean said and walked across the hall to his room.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Going to bed." Dean said.

"Dana is in there….. remember?" Sam said.

"Oh….right. I must have forgotten. I'll just….sleep on the couch." Dean said. "Night."

"Night." Sam said and walked into his room and closed the door.

Dean stood at the top of the stairs and waited for Sam to be out of sight and the turned to walk back to his room but as soon as he reached the door, Sam opened his door back up, "What are you doing?" Sam asked him.

"I just needed to go to the bathroom." Dean said. "Jeez."

"Isn't it at the end of the hall?" Sam asked.

"Right? I must be still half asleep." Dean said and walked away from the door. "See ya in the morning." He said. He had to give it up. He was sleeping on the couch tonight.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The next morning, Dean woke up and let out a moan as he stretched and got up from the couch. "That has to be the worth couch in the world to sleep on." He said to himself. His muscles were sore now and he needed a nice hot shower to loosen them back up. Dean walked up the stairs and grabbed a towel from the hall closet before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

He stood there and let the hot water run over him and relax him. He was so lost that he never once sensed that he was not alone. That was until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He snapped his eyes open and turned around and saw Dana, "What are you doing in here?" he asked.

Dana moved closer to his and once again wrapped her arms around him, "Well, I miss you last night. I wasn't done with you."

"Last night was a little too close. You need to get out of here before Sam wakes up." Dean told her. "Then you need to get back home." As Dean was talking, he could help but looked over her wet, slim, perfect body. "God you are making this hard for me." He said.

Dana looked down and saw he was hard a rock and smiled, "I can see that." She said and bit on her bottom lip. He was bigger than she thought. Sure she had felt it but seeing it was another story. The very sight made her wet. "I can take care of that for you. Then I'll go." She smiled.

Before Dean could reject her, Dana got on her knees in front of him. She leaned forward, her tongue coming out slowly as she neared him, and slowly licked around his head, teasingly licking at the head, then down his shaft ,"God Dana!" he moaned as his body shivered a bit under her touch. Dana smiled as she continued to lick every inch of his manhood, continuing to give teasing flicks of her tongue. When she was sure neither one of them could take it any longer, she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and slid down his shaft to about the half way point. Dean let out a loud moan and his hand instinctively went to the back of her head, holding her there for a moment before letting her suck back up to the tip of his cock. "Fuck."

Dana was taking just a little bit more of him each time her mouth slid down his shaft, trying her best to take every inch of him without gagging. Towards the last inch, she was gagging a little bit but she didn't care. She wanted to feel every single inch of him in her mouth, even if it meant her deep throating him.

His cock was coated with her saliva, it was hard as it could be, and it was pulsing in her mouth. She couldn't get enough of it. Her mouth was making love to his cock, licking and sucking it passionately. Dana could feel drops of pre cum on her tongue and she pulled back and smiled up to him as she licked her lips, "Mmm" she said and with that, her mouth and tongue went to work again.

Dean's fingers had entwined themselves in Dana's hair as his hips pumped more quickly towards her, driving his cock in and out of her mouth. Her hands worked eagerly on him, one stroking his shaft and the other cupping and caressing his smooth balls. It didn't take much longer before he was moaning out, "God baby, I'm so close! You're gonna make me cum!"

Dana started sucking more eagerly on him, almost as if she were trying to coax the cum out of him. Dean tensed up as he cried out, "Shit! I'm gonna cum, baby."

Dana kept her mouth locked on his cock, moaning in excitement, stroking him quickly to help him along. Then she felt his warmth hit her tongue and the back of her throat. Several spurts hit her tongue and she swallowed every drop down, continuing to suck and lick on the head of his cock until she was sure she had gotten every drop out of him.

Dean stayed tensed for a moment until he was spent, then he gave a long sigh as his body shuddered and he almost collapsed. He pulled her up and she smiled, "Better?" she asked.

"God yes." He said and they held each other for a moment while he caught his breath, then he pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

When he pulled away from her, Dana smiled up at him, "You know you want me right now."

"Yes I do but that's not going to happen. You need to get out of here." Dean told her and turned off the water.

"Ok fine. But this is far from over." She said and grabbed the towel and wrapped it around her body and tossed Dean the other.

"I think we should really cool it." He said. "At least for now." He winked.

"Ok. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble." Dana said. "I'll be a good girl why Sam is here." She said.

"Thank you." Dean said.

"Oh it comes with a price so don't thank me yet." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She walked over to the door and opened it up. Just as the walked out in their towels, they saw Sam walked out of his room and look at them. "Morning Sam." Dana smiled.

"Morning." He said and looked at Dean and crossed his arms, "So….how are you going to explain this one?" Sam asked him.

"Oh well you know…." Dean said and looked down at Dana.

"Don't look at me. I got nothing. Oh wait, I heard the shower running and thought Dean had started it for me so I went in and he was in there and I tried to get back out but the door was locked." Dana smiled.

"Uh huh." Sam said.

"Ok well I think I am just going to head home and let you two catch up." Dana said.

"I thought you were locked out." Sam said.

"You know, I just remembered where the extras key was. I told you I was forgetful." She said. "I'll see you guys later. Oh Dean, don't forget to bring him by the house. I'm sure mom and dad would love to see him."

"Will do." Dean said. Both guys stood in the hallway while Dana went into Dean's room, got her bikini and left the house.

Once she was gone, Sam just stood there glaring at Dean. "Don't give me that look." Dean said crossed his arms.

"What look?" Sam said.

"The look like you want to say something."

"I only have one thing to say…..Jailbait." Sam said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing. I haven't slept with her." Dean said and walked into his room.

"You are playing with fire Dean and you know it."

"Relax, I won't let things get out of hand. I told you she was evil." Dean smiled. "It's like every time I try to pull away she sucks me back in." Dean said and then smiled at what he said. "Sucks me back in."

"Eww dude. Too much information." Sam said. "You better stop this now."

"I will. Nothing is going to happen. Go get dressed and we can go get something to eat." Dean said.

"Yeah ok." Sam said and looked over and saw Dean's window was up and he saw Dana walk into her room and start to take off her top. Sam ran over and closed the window fast. "So you weren't lying about the view. We need to board this up." Sam said.

"Tell me about it. But you have to admit, she's hot." Dean smiled.

"And seventeen." Sam said. "I'll meet you down stairs." He said then walked out of the room. Dean knew Sam was right. Maybe with Sam being here he could distance himself from Dana. They had their fun and now it was time to maybe meet someone his own age and Dana needed to do the same. It was a good plan. He just wasn't sure how it was going to go. Dana had 2 weeks until she turned 18 and 3 until she left for school. All he had to do was make it through these next few weeks and she would be gone. Sounded easy enough but if he only knew.

***Thank you guys for reviewing! You are all so awesome that I just had to update again for ya. Ok I hope you liked. Now its time to get into the real story and lets just say, the games are just starting. Dean is in deeper than he thinks and he will learn that very soon. There is more to Dana that a pretty face and you will see that. Please review!**


	9. Be My Valentine?

Dean and Sam drove down to the only diner town. They parked the car and got out and went inside and they were seated. Sam sat on one side and Dean sat on the other. Dean looked at Sam who was glaring at him, "What?" he asked and Sam just looked at him without saying a word, "Stop looking at me like that. You are freakin me out."

"Sorry but you have to know what you are doing is wrong." Sam said.

"What? What am I doing?" Dean asked and leaned back with his arm stretched across the booth.

Sam leaned over, "You know what I am talking about. What's going on with you and Dana has to stop, man." Sam said.

"Nothing is going on with her. Its not like I'm dating the girl." Dean said.

"But you are sleeping with her." Sam said.

"No I am not. I have never touched her." Dean said and thought about that one, "Much. But I have never had sex with her and I am not going to. She just has this way of sucking you in and you can get out. I don't know what it is with her but I cant tell her no."

"Well you are going to have to start. Try going out with someone your own age. Maybe that will get through to her." Sam said.

"Maybe." Dean said and thought, "Who the hell am I going to go out with?"

Sam shrugged, "I don't know but you have to get out there. You need to be happy."

"I am happy." Dean smiled.

"Because you have a seventeen year old sucking you off in the shower." Sam said.

"Shhhh, not so loud." Dean said and looked around the diner to make sure Sam wasn't heard.

"See, that's my point. You know its wrong."

"Yeah I know. Ok I'll stop. Maybe you should be telling Dana all of this. She is the one that has been coming on to me from day one." Dean said.

"And you should tell her that its over or at least show her." Sam said.

"I will." Dean said.

"Dean Winchester?" A lady said as she walked over to the table, "It is you. I heard you were back." She smiled at him.

Dean looked at Sam and then up at the girl, "Do I know you?" he asked and felt kinda bad for not.

"Misty….Hasting." she smiled at him.

Dean thought for a second and remembered her. This was the girl he hooked up with last time he was here. She was just less slutty looking now. "Misty." He said and got up to give her a hug. "Good to see you." When they pulled back, Dean looked over at Sam who was smiling at him. Misty was still just as hot as ever and legal. "So you still live here?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. I still live in the same house. My parents gave it to me when they moved to Florida." She said. "So you back for good to are you going to disappear again?" she smiled at him.

Dean knew what she meant. He smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Yeah…sorry about that. Something came up and I had to go."

Misty laughed a little, "Don't worry about it. It was ten years ago so I'm pretty sure I'm over it." She said. "Maybe one night you can come over for dinner and we can catch up or something." She smiled and bit on her bottom lip a little. She found him even more sexy than she did back then.

"Well I would love to but my brother is in town." Dean said. He wasn't sure if making a date with her was a good thing or not.

"But I leave on Tuesday morning." Sam jumped in.

"Oh…ok then. What about Tuesday night? Wednesdays my day of so I don't have to get up early." She winked at him. "I cook a mean roast." She said.

Sam glared at Dean and Dean knew he couldn't get out of this one and maybe he should go out with her. She was his age, single, legal, and hot. "Tuesday sounds great."

"Awesome. Is eight good for you?" she asked.

"Sound fine to me." Dean said.

"Ok well then I guess I will see you then. It's good to have you back." She said and headed out of the diner.

"See. Was that so hard? She's cute." Sam said as Dean took a seat back across from him. "I think you are doing a good thing. Who knows….maybe she could be the one." Sam laughed.

"Dude, don't say that shit to me." Dean said. The thought of marriage never crossed his mind and he liked it that way. Playing the field was always his thing and he loved it. He had not met a girl that made him want to settle down and he wasn't going to. "I'm glad I ran into her." Dean said. "Time to get back out there."

"See….I told you. Just, try to let Dana down easy. She is just a girl and she seems to have a crush on you." Sam said.

"Yeah…not looking forward to that conversation." Dean said. "But you're right. This has all gone too far."

"That's why I was always known as the smart one." Sam smirked.

"I'll give you that. I was and still am the handsome one." Dean laughed.

"You're still a jerk though." Sam said.

"And you're still a bitch." Dean said. No matter where they were in live now, they were still the same Sam and Dean Winchester.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Tuesday morning, Dean and Sam said their goodbyes as Dean drove him back to the airport. They had already made plan to head to Bobby's the next time Sam got a break. They were going to hit the road like old time. When Dean got back to his house, it was almost five. Marty had given him Monday and Tuesday off to spend time with Sam and Dean was grateful for that. Marty was really a great guy. Even more reason to leave his daughter alone. Tonight was going to be good for Dean.

Dean showered, shaved, and put on some clean clothes. He looked at the clock and it was seven thirty. It was time to head out. Just like Dana had promised, she had stayed away the whole time Sam was there. Her window was even shut at night. Dean was shocked but it was a good thing. He walked out his front door and locked it up. When he walked off the porch and over to his car he saw Dana smiling and walking over to him. What was he going to tell her?

"You are looking pretty hot and tasty right now." She smile, "Where you off to on a Tuesday night?" she asked and leaned against the impala.

"You know…..just out." Dean said. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. That he had a date.

"Out where?" she asked.

"Just to hang out with an old friend. Nothing really." He said.

"Well that sounds fun." Dana said. "I guess I will let you go then." She said and pushed off the car, "I'll see you when you get back." She winked and walked back across the yards.

Dean sighed. He felt bad for lying but then again it wasn't really a lie. Misty was a friend. A really hot friend he slept with but a friend is a friend. Dana didn't really need to know all the details yet. He wanted to let her down easy. He would talk to her later. That sounded like a good plan.

It was about eight thirty and Dana was sitting around the table with her parents eating dinner, "So Dana, are you getting excited about going to college?" her mother asked.

"Yeah." She said. "I think it will be fun."

"Just remember you aren't going to have fun, you are going to learn." Marty said.

"I know that but I can learn and have fun." Dana smiled.

"Good. Do you have plans for tomorrow?" he asked her.

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Well Steve and Jeff both called in sick so I am going to need your help in the garage if you don't mind."

"No I don't mind." She said. That just meant that she would get to spend the day with Dean so she was all for that.

"Thanks. Just get there at seven to help open up. I have a feeling Dean may be a little late." Marty smiled.

"How come?" Gina asked.

"He went on a date tonight with Misty Hasting." Marty smiled.

When Dana heard that Dean was out on a date, she felt a stinging in her chest that she has never felt before. "D-Dean went on a date?" she asked, trying to hold back her tears in front of her parents.

"Yeah. I think it's good for him. He needs to meet someone. He's not getting any younger."

Dana wasn't sure what to say. She felt heart broken. She had been throwing herself at him like a horny teenager and she actually thought he liked her. "Well I hope everything works out for him." Dana said and wiped her mouth. "I'm tired. May I be excused?"

"Sure honey. See you in the morning." Marty said.

Dana got up from the table and headed up the stairs. When she got into her room she broke down a little. Maybe Misty was nothing more than a friend now. Maybe she was reading too much into this. Surly if he was going on a date he would have told her. Dana just kept telling herself that.

She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small piece of paper that had the words, **Be my Valentine?- Dean W. **on it. Dana knew Dean wouldn't remember this but she remember the day he gave it to her like it was yesterday. It was the day she first felt like she could fall in love with him. He had been on her mind everyday since then.

_**Ten years ago**_

_Seven year old Dana sat on her front porch as she watched her best friend and her crush talk on the sidewalk and exchange valentines. "Hey kiddo." Dean said and sat next to her. "Why are you out here by yourself?"_

"_Just cause." Dana said, coloring in her journal she had gotten for Christmas._

"_Everything ok?" he asked_

"_Yep."_

_Dean looked at her. He knew how to read people and he knew something wasn't right, "Come on, tell me what's wrong."_

"_Its just…..Cameron likes Megan, not me." She said sadly._

"_Ah, let me guess, you like Cameron?"_

_Dana shrugged, "A little but he doesn't like me. I didn't get a card from him. He asked Megan to be his valentine."_

_Dean could see how sad she was and he wanted to make her feel better, "Wait right here." He said and walked over to the impala. He leaned in and tore a blank page from the back of his father's journal and grabbed a pen. When he was done he walked back over and sat next to Dana. "Here." He said and handed it to her._

"_What did you do?" she asked and took it from him._

"_You'll see. I needed to ask you something." Dean said._

_Dana opened the card and read what was inside and she felt a few butterflies in her stomach. "Really?" she asked and looked over at him._

"_Yeah, I wanted to ask you all day." He said. "But if you want Cameron then I guess…..I guess I will just have to leave here today broken hearted." He told her and looked away. _

"_No I want you." Dana said, smiling from ear to ear. She moved closer to him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She said._

_She giggled as she ran into the house to tell her mother. Dean couldn't help but smile. He had made that little girls day. He felt good about himself. He knew she was going to be a heartbreaker one day. He felt sorry for the guys that fell in love with her._

**Present**

Dana held the paper in her hands as she sat down on the bed. This meant more to her than any other note any other guy had given her. That was one of the best days she ever had. She knew he was just trying to make her feel better but it meant more to her. She had always hoped that he would come back when she was older and they would get a chance. Looks like that dream just went out the window.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

It was two in the morning and Dana was sitting on her windowsill waiting for Dean to get home. The fact that he was out this late was a red flag that his date had went well. When she saw the head lights of his car, she quickly closed her blinds. She swallowed hard as she walked over and crawled into her bed. Tears sprang from her eye as she wrapped her arms around her pillow with the note in one hand. She had to forget about him. She had less than three weeks until college. She just had to stay away from him.

Dean walked up the stairs and into his room. He cant believe he fell asleep over at Misty's. That's what she gets for making him watch The Notebook with her. She was hot but boring as hell. She wouldn't shut up. No wonder he slept with her back then. He did it to shut her up. The funny thing was that not one did he think about sleeping with her. He found that odd considering she was wearing a short dress and a pair of fuck me pumps. All he thought about was Dana and how she was going to feel when she found out. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but Sam was right.

Dean looked out his window and Dana's room was dark. It was late so maybe she was just sleeping. Dean finished undressing and climbed into bed. He looked over at his phone and half wanted it to ring and be her. What was wrong with him? He was so screwed up. He didn't know what he wanted. Maybe somewhere deep down he wanted Dana and not just for sex but she was seventeen. "Thanks Sam." Dean said sarcastically to himself as he rolled over and went to sleep.

***So I have to be honest with you, I wasn't going to update.I know I suck right? I have been on a downer lately and lost my mojo big time. This last week has been awful. Started out with yay I paid my car off to be followed by, family coming in, then more family coming in, then flat tire, paid 400 for new ones so there goes any extra money I had saved. Ahhh I just want to scream! So I know this chapter was not my best and I am sorry. I think I'm losing it lol. But I'm trying for you guys : ) Because you review and you're awesome!**

****Ok so what will Dean and Dana's next conversation be like? She's hurt, he's confused. What did you think of their past? Should be interesting. Thanks guys for your support and PLEASE review!. I know you can do it LOL They make me feel better. Take care guys!**


	10. Whats the real truth?

The next morning Dean woke up around six thirty and got dressed for work. He was running off of about four hours of good sleep but that was ok. He actually liked his job. He made some coffee, put it in his mug, and headed out the door. When he got to the garage he walked in just as Marty walked out of his garage. "Well look who's on time." Marty smiled, "I wasn't expecting you until a little later. Date not go well?"

"It was ok. I actually fell asleep on her couch." Dean smiled.

"Chick flick right?"

"Yeah. Not really my thing." Dean said.

"Well, better luck on the next one." Marty said, "Listen I need to make some calls but you can go ahead and get started on the F-150 in the back. Gonna be a busy day around here. Jeff and Steve decided to both play hooky on the same day."

"Do those guys ever work?" Dean asked with a smile, "I swear they are drunk 24/7."

"I think you're right." Marty said. "I'll catch up with you a little later." Marty said and walked into his office.

Dean put his keys in his pocket and headed to the back where he was that the F-150 was already up in the air and he saw someone under it already. "Hey." He said, wondering who it was. He was under the impression it was just him and Marty today.

When he saw Dana walked out from under the truck wearing a pair of blue jean overall and a pink tank under he was shocked, "Hi." She said and walked over to the tool bench.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Working." She answered, never once looking at him.

"I didn't know you worked on car or even knew anything about them." Dean said.

"Never asked." She said. "I go this covered so you can go rotate the tires on the Chevy over there." She said and grabbed the oil filter.

"You sure you can handle this? I mean I can help you of you want." Dean said and moved closer but she back away.

"I got it." She said and walked back under the truck.

Dean could tell by her expression that something was going on with her so he followed, "You ok?" he asked.

"Yep." She said as she drained the oil and Dean was really impressed by this point. She really knew what she was doing.

"You don't seem ok." He told her.

"Well I am and if I wasn't you would be the last person I would talk to about my problems." She snapped at him as she worked.

"Who pissed in your cheerios this morning?" he asked with his arms crossed.

Dana dropped the wrench to the ground and looked at him, "Are you planning to work today or not? Because if you're not then I need to clear my schedule so I can do your job too." She said.

Dean was a little shocked by her attitude, "Look, you are pissed about something so just stop being a bitch and tell me what it is?"

"I'm not pissed. I am just trying to work. I am a little surprised you are even here." She said.

"Why's that? I work here."

"Well after your late date last night I would have thought you would have needed the extra sleep." She said with her hands on her hips.

"Are you serious?" he asked her. "That is why you are acting this way?" Dean asked her. "How did you even find out?"

"Small town. People talk and I am sure they will be talking even more today. I'm sure Misty has a few stories to tell."

"Are you kidding me?" Dean asked and turned to make sure no one was around before looking back a Dana, "I didn't sleep with her."

"Whatever. I don't really care. Can we just get these car finished so we can get out of here on time. I still have a lot of packing to get done." She said.

Dean knew this was not the time or place to talk about this, "Fine." He said and walked out from under the truck and over to the Chevy. He couldn't believe she was that pissed at him. Maybe she was just jealous or something. She had no reason to be. Either way, what did he care?

Hours passed by and Dean and Dana didn't not talk at all. Dean would look at her from time to time and thought about how hot she looked bent over the engine of the 09 Toyota. She really knew a lot about cars. Who knew? There was more to her than he ever knew. He couldn't believe they were this close and not once did she try anything on him. She never even looked at him once. She had to be the most confusing female on the planet and yet she was also the only one that got to him the way she did.

About the time she walked over to the tool bench to grab a different size c-clap, Dean walked over there the same time and they both grabbed for the same wrench. "I need this." Dana said.

"So do I." Dean said, holding her hand.

"Let it go. You can have it when I'm done." Dana said.

"No, you can wait." Dean told her.

"Dad!" Dana yelled and Dean let go of her hand. "that's what I thought." She glared at him and walked back over to the car.

"What are you seven?" he asked her.

"In your eyes." She said and went back to work on the car, never giving him a second look. She wasn't sure if he had heard her or not but she really didn't care. She was done. If he didn't want her then she didn't want him.

It was close to five and things were finally calming down a little. Dana was working on the last car and her father was about to head out to the bank. "Hey Dean, do you mind giving Dana a ride home. I have to take these checks to the bank."

"She doesn't have her car?" Dean asked.

"No she came in with me. Had to make sure she got here in time." He smiled. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all. I'll lock up and we can head that way."

"Sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow." Marty said and walked out the door.

Dean turned around just has Dana shut the hood and wiped off her hands. When she saw her father pull off, she looked at Dean, "Where is he going?"

"He had to go to the back. He asked me to take you home. That ok?" Dean asked.

"I don't really care. Let's just go." Dana said and walked over and grabbed her purse from the office and they walked out the door.

They got in the car and Dana made it a point to slam the door, "Jeez Dana! You think it's closed?" Dean asked her.

"Don't know. Let me just make sure." She said and opened it back up and slammed it again, "I think I got it that time." She smirked.

Dean just looked over at her as she put on her seat belt, "PMS much?"

"Shut up and just take me home." She said and leaned against the door and stared out the window.

Dean looked at her again and knew she was beyond pissed at him. He really wasn't sure what to say to her of if he should say anything at all. Maybe it was best he just took her home and left it all alone.

As soon as they pulled out onto the main road, Dana couldn't hold back anymore. She had five miles to get a few things off her chest, "You know, you could have just been honest with me." She said.

"About?" Dean asked.

"If you wanted to go out on date and me leave you alone all you had to do was say so. You didn't have to sneak around." She said.

"I wasn't."

"Yeah you were. You said you were hanging out with a friend. Not an old piece of ass."

"She was a friend and I told you….nothing happened. I feel asleep!" Dean said.

"Whatever you say but just so you know you got your wish. You won't ever hear another word from me again." Dana said.

"Are you serious? You are acting like a….." he stopped himself.

"A what? Kid?" Dana asked him with a few tears in her eyes, "You're right. I am and I am ok with that." She said just as they pulled into his driveway, "So, thank you for the ride Mr. Winchester. I appreciate it."

"Oh come on. We are to that?" Dean asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Mr. Winchester. My parents taught me to respect my elders and that's what I am doing. So again….. thank you for the ride. I hope you have a great night." she said and pulled something out of her purse and sat it on the seat next to him. "Here. I don't think I need this anymore." She said and got out of the car and headed over to her house.

Dean looked down and picked up the slip of paper and unfolded it and he sighed when he read it. This is what this was all about? Why did she keep this after all this time? Sam was right, he should have told her the truth before he broke her heart but the thing was, Dean wasn't sure what the truth was anymore. The very thought of her not ever speaking to him again was really getting to him. He didn't want that at all. He needed to talk to her and clear a few things up. She was a great person. She was smart, funny, sexy, and he actually liked the flirting. Maybe he actually liked her.

Later that night, Dean sat in his bedroom with his phone in her hand. He was about to call Dana for the tenth time on her cell and just like the other nine he got the voicemail, "Listen Dana, its me again. Just please talk to me. I think we need to clear a few things up. You have no reason to be mad at me. Just….call me back when you get this." He said and hung up the phone. Maybe it really was over.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three days had passed since Dean heard from or even saw Dana. He casually asked Marty about her and he said she had been busy packing and getting ready for her birthday that was now three days from now. Dean missed her. He missed her smile, the way she bit on her bottom lip, the way she flipped her hair. He had to see her and he knew just the way.

It was close to closing on Saturday night and Dean walked into Marty's office, "You got a minute?" he asked.

"Sure Dean. Come on in." Marty said. "Have a seat."

"On no thanks I actually have plans tonight but I want to see if you wouldn't mind giving Dana something for me." Dean said and pulled out a card, "Just a early birthday present. Its not much."

"Thank you, Dean. I'm sure she will appreciate that. So where you gotta go? Hot date?" Marty smiled at him.

"I don't know yet. I guess I'll see." Dean said. "See you on Monday." Dean said and walked out the door.

That night when Marty got home Dana was sitting on the couch, "I got something for you." He said and handed her the card.

Dana took it, "Thanks. What is it?"

"A birthday card from Dean." He said.

"Well that was sweet of him." Gina said as she walked into the room. "You should thank him." She told Dana.

"Yeah…maybe." She said. "I'll go call him." She said and walked up into her room.

She sat on her bed and opened up the car and there was one ticket in it for the car show she wanted to go to that started at eight and a note:

_Dana, _

_I know you are mad at me right now but I wish you would just talk to me. I never thought I would say this but I miss you. Maybe I didn't tell you about the date because I knew you would be hurt and I couldn't do that to you. Maybe it's because I do like you. I miss seeing you. Please meet me tonight. If you show up I take it as you forgive me and we can be…well I don't know but I want to see. Call this half of your birthday present from me._

_Dean W._

Dana closed the card and just sat there. She looked at the clock and it was just now seven. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go or not. She didn't want to get there and him tell her he wants her as a friend. She wasn't sure what to do at this point.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Dean stood outside the gate and looked through the crowd. He looked down at his watch and it was ten til eight and no sign of Dana. He was about ready to give up when he heard someone behind him say, "I hope you are looking for me." Dean turned around and saw Dana standing and he just smiled. She was dressed in a pair of jean, AC/DC shirt, and a pair of black flip flops. "If not I am going to feel really stupid."

Dean wasn't sure what to say to her. She looked amazing as always. When he looked at her face he forgot all about them being out in the open. All he saw was her. "Its you." He said and moved in closer to her, cupped her face, and kissed her. Maybe he forgot about the crowd but then again maybe he didn't care anymore. He wanted her and he wasn't afraid to admit that anymore.

***AWWW. Ok so I hope you liked. One more chapter and Dana gets her other birthday present. What will it be :) hehe ok please review. Make you a deal. As soon as I hit 100 I update. You can do it guys. Again, thank you so much for being so awesome! **


	11. Three Days

_**A/N: Wow you guys are great! Over a hundred! Yay! That was fast but that's why I love you guys. So as I promised here is the next chapter :)**_

In that moment when Dean kissed Dana, everything seemed to fall into place. When his lips touched her there were no words that could explain how she felt inside. Dean rugged, strong hands reached up and tangled into her hair and Dana felt the rumble of a soft moan come from him as he let his instincts take over. Tilting her head, she deepened the kiss and traced her tongue against the contour of his tender lips that she had missed. Dean's lips parted and she could taste his sweet tongue as he ran in across her own. Time stood still as their lips embraced each others. For all they knew they were the only two people on earth in that moment.

Dean slowly pulled away from her and watched as Dana slowly opened her eyes and bit on that perfect bottom lip he loved so much, "What was that for?" she asked him

"Nothing. I just wanted to do it. I missed it." He smiled at her as he held her face in his strong hands. "You're so beautiful."

"That was retty risky, Winchester." Dana smiled, "But I liked it. I missed it too."

"Good to know." He smiled back at her as he thumbs drew circles on her pink cheeks. "We should probably go inside now before we get carried away."

"I guess we should." She said. Dean kissed her once again before pulling away from her. He reached down and took her by the hand and they walked inside. Dana looked down at their joined hands and smiled. They fit perfectly.

Dean held her hand tightly in his as they walked up to each car, "So I have to say you are the first chick I have every met that knows as much as you do about cars." Dean told her.

"Well I am just full of surprises. Just wait until you see whatever I am hiding." She smiled and saw her dream car in front of her, "OMG." She said and pulled Dean over to a 1965 Ford Mustang.

"Did you really just say OMG?" he asked and looked at the car, "And over this? What the hell?"

Dana looked at him and smiled, "Yeah I said it and yes over this. I love this car. I am so getting one of these one day." She said as she looked inside. "She's beautiful."

"You're crazy. You don't want a car like this." He told her. "I know what you need."

Dana leaned back from the car and looked at him, "Oh you do? Well tell me, what do I need?" she asked him. "But then again maybe you should show me in the back of one of these cars." She winked.

"Doesn't take you long to get back in the saddle does it?" he smiled at her.

"I haven't tried to have sex with you in three days. I have to make up for lost time." She smiled at him as they walked across the building.

"Well there are a few things that haven't changes. Answer is still no…..for now." He winked at her as they walked up to a pink Challenger. "This is what you need." He said. "God you would look hot in this." He said and bit on his bottom lip as he thought about him and her in the back of this car. Sure it was pink but that can be fixed.

"Its cute." Dana said. "Its no mustang but its cute." She said.

Dean just looked at her, "Cute? Sweetheart this car is bad ass. It would kick that mustangs ass on the road."

"I don't think so." Dana said. "But I do like the color."

"You would but it should be red." He said. "You look good in red."

"Do I? Well then I guess I should wear red from now on." She said and looked at Dean who didn't not seem to be listening to her anymore. He was in a trance. "What is it?" she asked and turned in the direction he was looking and she knew what he had his eye on, "God lord."

"She is the most beautiful thing in here." He said and walked away from Dana.

"We I feel like crap now." She said and followed him.

"She's perfect in every way." He said as he got closer.

"You have got to be kidding me." Dana said as she watched Dean looked over to 66 impala. "You got one outside."

"I know but she is younger and so unused." Dean said and looked at her, "Just the way I like my women." He winked.

"Good to know." Dana said. "But that mustang over there can kick her ass." Dana said.

Dean's face dropped when he looked at her, "You did not just say that to me. How dare you? That's it! This isn't going to work. I dont even know you."

"You are such a big baby." Dana smiled at him with her arms crossed. "Ok, when I get my mustang…and I will…..me and you are going to have a little race."

"You're on." Dean said. "But don't you cry to me when I kick that sweet little ass of yours."

"I love it when you talk dirty to me." Dana said and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Well then, how about we can out of here so I can talk dirty to you even more." He said and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I think that is the best idea you have had all day." She said and leaned up and gave him a soft kiss on his perfect lips before they locked hands again and walked out of the doors.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Dana left her car in the parking lot where the car show was held and her and Dean went for a drive. They didn't get far before they stopped and parked out by a lake. "Its beautiful out here." Dana said from the passenger seat.

Dean turned in his seat with his arm stretched across and smiled at her, "I think I like my view a little better." he said and licked his lips.

Dana blushed a little at his comment, "Is that so? Well you can have a closer look if you want." She told him. "I think we both have a little making up to do."

"Well, I plan on making it up to you on your birthday all night long, over and over again." He said.

"What am I supposed to do til then? I need something to get my by." she asked and bit on her lip and that drove Dean crazy. God she got to him in ways no woman ever has.

"I think I have a few ideas." Dean moved over in the seat leaned over and kissed her. He deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Dana's darted out to meet his and Dean's hand found the ass of her jeans, exploring the contours of her firm ass. His lips moved to the soft flesh of her neck as he lifted her top and pulled it off, exposing a red silk bra. "God you are so hot."

He gently caressed the silky material, gently brushing his lips against hers as he did so. Dana arched her back so that his hands could access her bra strap. Dean unclasped it and threw it in the back. Greedily, he devoured Dana's body with his eyes. Her breasts were perky and begging to be kissed. A stroke with his thumb brought her left nipple to attention and he took it into his mouth, sucking gently. "Dean." Dana moaned softly, which only strengthen the erection building in his own jeans.

As he sucked gently on her nipple, Dean traced his finger slowly down her torso and popped open her jeans and pulled down her zipper. Softly he stroked the outside of her underwear, feeling the slight dampness of her arousal.

Dean pushed the underwear aside so that his fingers could access Dana's dripping center. He traced the length of her slit up and down with his index finger and gently massaged her clit, feeling her whole body tense as pleasure coursed through her. "Oh Dean." She moaned. "Touch me more...please." she begged.

"Feel good, baby?" he asked her.

"God yes!"

"Its gonna feel so much better in a few days when my dick is inside you instead." He said and slowly eased one of his fingers into her entrance and she jumped a little.

"Fuck! T-Tell me." She breathed against his lips.

Building up a rhythm, Dean pumped his finger in and out of her, "I'm gonna fuck you so good, baby. Im gonna fuck you slow at first then faster and harder until you cum so many times you can't think straight." He said and added a second finger to the mix and she squealed as she stretched to accommodate the new digit. She began to buck her hips onto his fingers as he fucked her with them faster and faster.

"Oh my god, Dean!" she yelled and gripped his shoulders as the waves of her orgasm rippled through her body. Her walls clenched against his fingers as her juices ran onto his hand.

When she came down, Dean kissed her again and pulled his hands from her jeans. Dana pulled back from him and tried to catch her breath. "I think-I think that will do until then." She said.

"Good." He smiled. "I think I better get you back to your car." He said.

"I think you should before I take the rest of my birthday present right here and now." She said and fixed her jeans.

"You think you can take me?" Dean asked.

"Oh I know I can. You talk a lot of game Dean. Time to see what you're made of." She smiled at him.

"Oh you will. Three days and you are all mine." He said and started the car up. "I would start stretching."

"No….in three days, you are all mine." Dana said.

***Ok a banner is on my frogile for the cars lol. So the big birthday is next! Took awhile but its finally here. This chapter ran a little short but I thought I would have two days lol. But I am so glad you liked the story. Please review! Tomorrow will be the last day I can update til Monday. So should I update this or something else? Review, PM me or whatever and let me know. Love you guys and Review! Also Thank you Joyce so much for all your awesome help as always :)**


	12. Happy Birthday

**A/N: Ok so here you go guys. The time has come. Just so you know the chapter is very M! No joke about that so be ready LOL. Enjoy! **

These had to have been the longest three days for Dean and Dana's lives but finally it was here. As of 2:52 am, Dana was legal. At 2:53 she woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the night stand. "Hello" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"_Happy Birthday"_ Dean said.

"Thank you. Please tell me you aren't ready to give me my gift now." She said, "I may not be at my best."

"_I have wanted to give it to you since the first day I saw you." _Dean said. _"But you are just going to have to wait until tonight."_

"But that is so far away. I'm already awake now so why don't I just sneak over there and you can have your way with me."

"_I would love for you to do that baby but you just have to wait."_

"Fine. You're such a tease." Dana said. "Nine good for you?"

"_Perfect. See you then and you better be ready._" Dean said and hung up the phone.

That whole night at dinner with her parent, Dana was squirming in her set. This had been the longest day ever. She loved her yearly birthday dinner with her mom and dad was she was so ready to get to Deans. Just the very thought of him made her wet with want and need. "Are you ok Dana?" Gina asked. "You seem like you are off in your own little world."

"I'm fine. Just enjoying my dinner. Thank you guys for taking me out." She told them. "It means a lot to me."

"You are more than welcome. So what do you have planned for your birthday tonight?" Marty asked.

"Just a few of us girls are going to see a movie then heading back to Mallory's place to watch bad movies and eat junk food. The usual birthday stuff." She smiled.

"That's sounds fun." Gina said. "I hop eyou have a great night."

"Oh I plan to." Dana smiled at her mother. Dana felt a little bad for lying but this was the best reason to lie she thought. He was going to be worth it in the end.

Dean was sitting on his couch with a beer in his hands. For some extremely weird reason he was a little nervous. Dana was expecting a lot from him tonight. That was a first. He was always a wham, bam, thank you ma'am kind a guy. He knew he was good but still, Dana was different. He cared about her and wanted to make this the best night of her life.

Just as the clock struck nine, Dean heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened it up to see Dana standing there in a long tan jacket and a pair of heel. "Miss me?" she said and walked in.

Dean closed the door and just watched as she stood there with her back to him, "I want sure if you had the nerve to show up or not." He said.

Dana smiled to herself, "I wasn't going to miss this for the world." She said with her back to him. "I know its my birthday and all but I got you something too." She said.

"Oh….and what might that be?" he asked her and sat the beer down on the small table by the door.

Dana undid her jacket and turned to him, "This." She smiled.

Dean's eyes widened when he saw what she had on. It was nothing but a red corset with a matching red thong. "You did say you liked me in red so here I am." She bit on her lip, trying to hide how nervous she was. What if she wasn't good enough for him?

Dean smiled at her moved closer to her, "I love you in red." He said to her and pushed the jacket off her shoulders, "God you're beautiful." He said before his lips touched hers. They kissed passionately as Dean guided them over to the couch. He broke the kiss and sat down on the couch and pull Dana into his lap. He covered her mouth with his once again. Dana felt his tongue enter her mouth, caressing hers. His hand cupped her breast and began massaging the slowly through the corset. Dana moaned into his mouth and felt her nipple harden against his palms. Dean left her mouth and moved down to her neck where he began to suck her sweet…..young flesh.

Dean pulled away and looked into her eyes as he slowly untied the back, "You are so beautiful," he said. Dana could only blush at his words.

Once untied, Dean slipped the red material off her body and tossed it on the floor. He reached out and grabbed a nipple and rolled it between his finger tips. His piercing hazel green eyes watched Dana's face as a small moan come from her perfect mouth. No one had ever touched her like this before. All the other guys went straight to business.

Dana felt herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. Her eyes opened in shock and arousal as she felt Dean's mouth close over her left nipple. He suckled it gently while squeezing and pinching the other one. Dana moaned louder this time and rubbed herself over Dean's lap. "Oh God!" She felt his throbbing erection pressing into her thigh and this scared and excited her at the same time. Dean switched breasts and continued to suck her until both nipples were harder and stiffer than they had ever been in her life.

Dean gripped her ass and stood up. He sat her back down on the couch and kneeled in front of her. Dana bit her lip in nervousness as their eyes locked in lust. Dean unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. He leaned over and kissed Dana roughly, crushing his lips against hers. Dana's body was shaking against his as he slowly pushed the small red thong down her legs.

Dana softly pushed him away, "Dean wait." she stammered.

"What? Don't tell me you are backing out now." Dean smiled at her.

"Hell no." she smiled, "But you should know that it had bee a long time since I have done this and well….." he started and Dean stopped her mid sentence.

"Well then, we'll go real slow." he said as he leaned to resume kissing her.

He slid off her panties and placed his hand between her legs. He began rubbing her pussy slowly while sucking on her nipple, receiving another moan from Dana. "Please, Dean. Don't stop," she begged him. She ran her fingers through his hair, pressing his head harder against her nipple.

As he sucked, Dean ran his index finger slowly up and down her slit, "Mmmmmm," he moaned. "Somebody is a little wet for me."

All Dana could do was moan in response. She felt him rub her clit slowly in small circles. It was driving her crazy. "Please Dean..." she begged over and over again.

He smiled up at her. "Please Dean what?" he asked.

"Please…..inside," she managed to squeak out between moans.

Dean slipped one finger inside her and began to slide it in and out slowly. "God you're tight. I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my dick," he said as he finger fucked her.

Dana's moans were getting louder and louder. He grabbed her legs and lifted them up in the air and spread them wide. "Hold these back, baby," he instructed her and she did what he asked. She knew he was in control right now. She was still trying to get herself together.

He kneeled down in front of her and ran his tongue along her pussy. Dana shuddered in pure pleasure. She was getting wetter and wetter by the second. Dean's mouth found her clit and he sucked on it gently. "Oh shit!" Dana moaned loudly.

Dean ran his tongue in small circles over her clit as he inserted two fingers deep inside her. He started to finger fuck her hard and slow while sucking and biting on her clit. Dana was getting louder and louder. "Oh... yes…yes... oh DEAN! Oh I'm gonna... Please... Harder...YES!" Dana squeezed her eyes shut as she felt her orgasm wash over her. She moaned, squirmed and wiggled underneath Dean's tongue and fingers. She opened her eyes to see Dean's green eyes watching her cum in his mouth.

When she was done, Dean wiped his mouth and smiled at her. She was panting. "That... was..."

"Incredible," he finished. He withdrew his fingers from inside her and helped her sit up.

She took a moment to catch her breath while Dean watched her in silence. "What?" she asked. His penetrating gaze was making her a little more nervous.

"You are so fucking beautiful when you cum. I am going to make you some so much more." He told her as he stood up and started to remove his jeans. He slid them off, leaving him in his boxers. Dean gently pushed her into a laying down position on the couch and eased himself onto her and he began kissing her once again and was soon sliding his hands over her breasts.

Dana kissed him back passionately. She ran her hand down the length of his hard…toned body. She felt his large erection pressing against her and rubbed herself against. She heard Dean groan in pleasure. She rested her hand on the waistband of his boxers. "You ready for this?" Dana asked him. She was finally getting her confidence back.

"God yes!" Dean said and helped her slide off his boxers.

Her eyes opened wide in astonishment when she saw again just how big he was. "I'm not sure it's going to fit." She smiled up at him.

Dean chuckled. "Don't worry, baby. We'll go nice and slow."

Dana began to slowly run her hand along it the shaft. She squeezed it with her hand and she heard Dean moan. She kept going, stroking him faster and harder until she felt his hands still her movements. "If you don't stop now, it will be over before it starts," he said, smiling gently down at her. "I think we should move to the bedroom."

"I think we should." Dana smiled up at him. Dean got up and lifted her bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into his bedroom and laid her down on the bed.

Dana looked up at him and smiled, "I have wanted this for so long." She said.

"Me too." Dean replied as he lay on top of her. "You have no idea how much."

"You better be worth it Winchester." She smiled at him.

"I am going to give you the night and morning of your life."

"Morning? What are we going until then?"

"Baby you are going to be passed the fuck out when I am done with you."

"It takes more that thirty minutes to make me pass out. I can handle anything." She smirked.

"Well….its going to be a lot longer than thirty minutes tonight. You are with a real man now plus….I cleaned the pipes so it's going to be a long night for you."

Dana grabbed his head and brought his lips down to hers. She kissed him deeply and passionately. Dean pulled away and smiled down into her sparkling eyes before he positioned himself at her entrance. He rubbed himself back and forth across her pussy, teasing her, and Dana moaned softly. "Just do it…..please. I need to feel you."

Dean grabbed her ankles and placed them up on his shoulders. Dana felt him slide his cock into her tight pussy slowly. Dana felt a burning sensation between her legs and squeezed her eyes shut and Dean held himself there, letting her get accustomed to his size. He saw a few tears leak out her eyes. "You ok?" She felt so warm and so good that he wasn't sure if he could stop.

"Yes…just fuck me." she said and she felt him start to move within her slowly. Withdrawing a little then pushing back in. She groaned with each stroke. His big cock was sliding in and out of her wet tight channel.

"God, Dana. You are so tight and wet," he moaned out. He began to fuck her faster and harder, ramming his big dick inside her.

"Oh….. Dean," she moaned. She loved the feeling of him deep inside her. She removed her legs from his shoulders and wrapped them around his waist, pulling him deeper within her. "Deeper…oh god!"

Dean slid in and out of her warm tight pussy. He looked down at Dana and she was breathing heavily beneath him. He lifted her legs in the air and reached between them. His fingers found her clit and began to massage it as he thrusted into her faster and harder. "I want you to cum right now." He ordered.

Dean saw Dana's eyes widen in surprise at his tone. She began to pant moments later and her moans became more frequent and louder. "Yess...Oh DEAN!... Harder... Yes!," she moaned. "I'm gonna...c-cum...ooohhh fuck!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. As she came, her walls clenched around Dean's cock that was buried deep within her.

"Dana...fuck baby." he groaned loudly as he slowed his pace a little.

Dana wrapped her legs around him and rolled them over, "My turn now." She smiled down at him. His hands gripped her hips tightly as she bounced up and down on his long thick shaft.

"That's it…ride me, baby." Dean moaned as he threw his head back on the pillow. Dana rocked harder against him and she could feel herself about to cum again and she couldn't believe it.

"Oh…shit…so close…" She has never gotten more than one orgasm with a guy and that was on a good day. Dean Winchester had skills.

Dean thrusted harder and faster up into her as Dana ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes biting her bottom lip hard. Dean felt her tightening up around him again. She felt so good. She felt better than any woman he had ever been with. He wanted to cum but he wanted her to cum few more times before he was done with her.

Dana leaned down and kissed him hard on the lips. Her walls tightened even more around him and she came harder this time and she had to pull away just to breath, "Ahhh shit!." She screamed. Dean felt her shiver above him and her nails began digging into his chest. Dean didn't wait for her to come down this time. He rolled her back over continuing to thrust into her, increasing her orgasm and Dana felt like all the air had been sucked out of the room and she knew he wasn't done with her.

Dana began to move with him again when she got control over her body back. Dean's lips continued to kiss her neck and up until he reached her lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him deeper into her. "Fuck!" he moaned and kissed her deeply.

Dana bit her lip and ran her fingers through his wet hair. "Dean…fuck! I-I cant b-b-breathe." She threw her head back.

"Suck it up becasue I'm not done with you yet, baby. We're just getting started." He pumped into her harder, hitting her G-spot over and over again.

"D-Dean…..F-fuck baby!" She leaned up and he smiled down at her knowing he was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever known.

Dean stopped his movement and pulled all the way out, "Get on your knees." He told her. Dana shivered at the force in his voice and roll over onto her stomach, pulling her knees under her and lifting her ass into the air. Dean got off the bed and grabbed her by the hips and to the edge. He stepped forward and pressed the head of my cock against her opening again, sliding slowly into her. They were both moaning as he held her hips and pull her back against him until he was fully inside of her. "God…feels so good." Dean said and closed his eye in pleasure.

"Take me hard, Dean." Dana looked over her shoulder and said.

Dean began to thrust in and out of her, pulling almost all of the way out before slamming back in. With each thrust he pick up more speed and force and Dana pressed back to meet him with each push. Dean moved his hand from her hips, sliding up her back to grip her hair, pulling on it lightly. "This how you want it?" he asked and used his other hand to smack her ass. "Answer me!"

"Yes! Fuck yes!" she moaned over and over again.

Her moans grew louder as they both pushed against each other harder, trying to force his cock even deeper into her. Her body began to shake and Dana reached down between her legs to rub at her clit, "Dean…please….oh God please!" she knew she was going to cum again and she wasn't sure how much more her body could take.

As Dean felt her pussy squeeze around his cock again, he lost it. Hearing her moans and feeling her cum again was too much this time and he started to pound into her as hard as he could, "Fuck…ok fuck! Dana!" he growled and he came with her. They both kept pressing back and forth through their orgasms, slowing down as the waves of pleasure subsides.

As their senses come back to them, Dean pulled out and lay down next to her. Dana turned her head and their mouths found each other, kissing deeply.

When they finally broke away from each other, Dana was still panting, "Y-You….wow…a…..scod."

Dean laughed, "I'm a scod?"

"Sex…..God." she sighed as she closed her eyes and laid on his shoulder.

"Don't tell me you're done." Dean said as he saw her breathing slow down a little.

"Just... need an hour." She said.

Dean gave her a kiss on the forehead and held her tight. He was pretty damn proud of himself but like he said, he was far from down with her. "Dean Winchester….sex god." He smiled.

"Mmhmm." Dana said softy. He was right about one thing. He fucked her senseless.

***Sooooo, I hope that was good enough for ya. I almost had them in the morning done but the chapter was getting long and I wanted this up today so I split in into two chapters. So I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**


	13. Whos the Scod now?

That next morning Dana rolled over in the bed and found that she was alone in the big bed, "Dean?" she called out and looked around the room but she didn't hear anything. All of her clothes were down stairs so she grabbed one of Dean's button up shirts and slipped it on before walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the air and she smiled as she walked into the kitchen and saw Dean standing over the stove in nothing but his jeans. God she loves his body. "Morning hot stuff." She said.

Dean turned around and smiled when he saw her, "I was wondering when you were going to get up. You passed out pretty fast last night." He smirked. "I was hoping for another round of intense sex."

"Sorry but that's what happens when you are fucked ten ways from Sunday." She smiled.

"And by a scod." He smiled.

Dana just glared at him, "A what?"

"I think you referred to me as a scod last night." He smiled and walked over to her. "But I am pretty sure you meant sex god." He said and wrapped his arms around her. "I do have skills. What can I say?"

"I don't have a clue what I was saying last night." She smiled, "But I like it. I liked being fucked senseless." She said and ran her hands up his chest, "I liked it so much that I am ready for a repeat of last night."

"Is that so?" he smiled.

"Mmhmm." She bit on her bottom lip. That was all Dean needed to hear and he leaned in and kissed her roughly. Dana wrapped her arms around him and kissed him back.

He pulled back from the kiss and cleared the kitchen table with one swipe of his hand, sending all the dishes to the floor. Dana watched in shock as he lifted her onto the table and laid her down. Dean ripped open his shirt on her body and ran his hands along her body and his lips found her nipple as she arched her back to meet him. "God, baby you have such a sexy body," he said. Dana blushed as he brought his lips down to hers once more.

His hand found its way between her legs and she felt his fingers stroking her pussy slowly, running along the lips. "Dean.." Dana moaned and arched her hips to meet his hand, desperate to have him inside her.

Dean continued to tease her until Dana was begged him to take her. He slipped two fingers in and proceeded to finger fuck her hard and fast while biting and teasing her nipples. "You're still so fucking wet." he said against her breast.

Dana felt herself loosing her grip on reality, just like the night before. She whimpered in pleasure as she surrendered to her body's desires. She arched her back, trying to force his fingers into her deeper. Dean slipped down between her legs and wrapped his lips around Dana's clit and sucked it hard. "Oh shit!" This was her undoing. She released her building passion while crying his name in ecstasy. "Oh Dean!" she creamed over and over and over.

Dean stood up and quickly unbuckled his jeans and he slid them down to his knees and pulled out his already hard cock. "I am going to fuck you so hard." he said and he grabbed Dana and slowly turned her around so she was laying flat on her stomach on the table with her feet touching the floor. Dana bit her lip in apprehension. She couldn't see what he was doing and this scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

Dean rubbed his cock along her slit before thrusting inside her quickly. "Oh fuck yeah!," he groaned and slowly started to fuck her, sliding his big cock in and out of her slowly, "So fucking good." His thrusts started to rock the table and Dana gripped the sides as Dean pounded himself into her.

Dana bit her lip but couldn't help the yelps that escaped her every time when Dean thrust himself deeply into her. She heard his balls slapping against her as he proceeded to fuck her harder, ramming his length into her. "Oh yeah, baby. God you feel so good," he moaned.

"Oh Dean! Dean!" Dana moaned and Dean slapped her ass hard, causing Dana to shriek again. She liked it rough, "Harder!"

Dean's pressure on top of her was pushing her against the table. She felt his dick hitting that sweet spot inside her each time he plunged into her warmth. Her moans got louder and louder as he pounded her towards her release.

"Oh God Dean I'm gonna cum! Make me cum!" she screamed.

"Hold it baby. I want you to cum with me. Don't you fucking cum yet." Dean said and slapped her ass again. Breathing hard and with sweat dripping off his brow, he continuously pounded her young body.

"Please…Dean…cant….hold it." She said, trying her best to wait on him but she couldn't do it. She needed to cum all over him.

Dean felt her clench around his cock as he drove in deeply one more time and held himself there. "Fuck!" He moaned loudly.

"Dean!" Dana yelled as the wave of her orgasm crashed over her body.

Dean collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily. They both basked in the afterglow of their passion for several minutes. "Wow baby. You are fantastic," Dean said. "Who's the scod now?" he laughed.

"Still you baby." Dana said, tying to catch her breath. Dean stood up and pulled up his jeans and smiled as Dana tied the shirt back around her and walked into the living room to grab her panties that were removed from her body last night. "So I never knew you cooked." Dana said and walked back into the kitchen and leaned against the counter as Dean started a whole other pan of eggs.

"Theres a lot you don't know about me." He smiled over at her, "Scod." He laughed.

"Why is that so funny? I didn't know what I was saying." Dana smiled at him, "Now you are making fun of me."

"I am not. It just….I feel like I should call Sam up and say hey got a case, we are hunting a scod." He laughed, "It's just funny."

Dana thought now was the best time to ask something she had always wondered about him, "What was it like?" she asked and sat down at the table.

"What was what like?" Dean asked and sat a plate in front of her.

"You know….hunting. What was it like?" she asked him as he sat next to her.

"You don't want to know." Dean said.

"Yes I do. I want to know." She said and took a bite.

"It was a different life that's for damn sure. Not a lot to talk about really. We lived on the road, stayed in crap motels, and ate cheep diner food., died a few times and that's about it." He said. "Not really something I want to look back on."

"You died?" Dana asked.

"A few time." Dean said and thought back, "Can we not talk about this?" he said.

"Sorry. I just kinda wanted to know about you." Dana said.

"Well that life is behind me now." Dean smiled at her and began eating.

Dana just looked over at him and watched. She didn't want to push but maybe he was holding back because he wasn't sure what she knew so maybe now was time to come clean. "I remember." She said.

"Remember what?" Dean asked her.

"The reason you, Sam, and your dad was in town ten years ago." She said. "That's why I asked you what it was like."

"What do you remember?" Dean asked her. He remembered that time also.

"I remember a lot of kids coming up but missing. All around my age and that's what lead you here. Dad got worried about me. He thought I was next." Dana said. "And I remember you sitting outside my bedroom all night and you told me that there was nothing to be afraid of as long as you were around." She said.

"How do you remember that?" Dean asked her.

"I just have a good memory. Plus I liked to think of you as my knight in shinning armor." She smiled. "If not for you I wouldn't be here right now. I think that might be a sign." She smirked at him.

"A sign of what?" Dean asked her.

"That maybe we were supposed to end up here. Call it fate." Dana said.

"Fate?"

"What? You don't believe in it?" Dana asked him.

"I think your definition of fate is different than mine." Dean smiled. "Let's just talk about something else please."

"Ok." Dana said. She knew he was still a little bit closed of. It was understandable. He must have seen some awful things in his life. She didn't care. All that mattered to her was that he was here now and he was with her of all people. Sure there relationship was still undefined but that was ok with her for now. Everything would work out in its own time. "So…..I leave in a week."

"I know." Dean said. "You ready?"

"I guess. I still have a lot to do and I also have a lot on my mind." She said.

"What's on your mind?' Dean asked.

"You." She said and looked up at him.

"What about me?" he asked her.

"Nothing really. Just wondering what this is and wondering if you are going to be here when I come to visit." She said.

"What do you want this to be?" Dean asked her and she just shrugged her shoulders. "Well you have to know if you have been thinking about it a lot."

"Well I don't. I mean ok I know what I want but I don't know what you want. Maybe you already got what you want." Dana said. "You have to admit, you are a hard man to read."

"Well then I guess I have to make it easier for you." Dean said and leaned in closer to her and Dana swallowed hard when there lips were inches apart. "Tell me if you can tell what I am thinking now." He said before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips passionately.

Dean was never good with words and everyone knew that. He just hoped by this simple action that she would know that he wanted to start something with her and yes he would be waiting here for her when she got back. She was the one girl that made him feel young and alive again. He wanted to be with her. Sure things may be a little rocky at first but maybe one day they would be able to be open about their relationship. Who knows where they could go together.

***Ok shorter than the last but I hope you like. This is the start of the relationship. So drama is to come. They still have her parents and Sam and Bobby to deal with. I said Bobby. He will come into play soon. It will be rocky but good. PLEASE review! I love them and as you know it makes me update fast. Thanks guys!**


	14. Dean doesnt have to cry to be sexy

A few days had passed and Dana only had a little over a day until she left for college. Dean was at work so Dana decided to go down the road and help her friend Mallory pack up the rest of her stuff. She was so happy to be going to school with her best friend. It would make leaving Dean a little easier.

"So you haven't been around much this summer." Mallory said as she folded up her shirt and put it in her suitcase. "What have you been up to?"

"Nothing. I just had some other things I was doing." Dana smiled as she put Mallory's pictures in the box.

"Uh huh. You mean someone not some thing. I know that look." Mallory smiled, "So who is the lucky guy that gets all of your attention?"

Dana shrugged, "Nobody really."

"Yeah right. I don't believe that. Just tell me who it is. Do I know him?"

"I don't think you do. I mean you may have seen him out but that's it." Dana said. "Just forget about it."

"No way. I am not letting you off. I am your best friend. Tell me who he is. Don't make me beg you." Mallory said. "You know I will."

"Fine but how about I just take you to meet him." Dana said. "I think that is the only way you will ever believe me."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go. I can't wait to meet Mr. Perfect." Mallory said and Dana grabbed her keys from her desk and the two girls walked out the door.

When they pulled up to Marty's garage they got out and walked up to the door. Mallory's face dropped a little when they walked inside. "Oh god! Please tell me you aren't dating a redneck with a wrench. Its Steve isn't it? Oh man I just insulted your new boy toy but Dana, think about this. The guy is like fourty and has been married three times. You can do better than him."

Dana couldn't help but laugh, "I can promise you that it is not Steve...yuck."

Dean was working on the brakes of an old pick up truck and when he heard that laugh he smiled to himself. He knew just who it belonged to. "You busy?" Dana asked as she walked up to him.

"Not anymore." Dean said and wiped off his hands. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just came by to see dad. Where is he?" Dana asked.

"Office." Dean said and just looked her over. God she drove him crazy.

Mallory's eyes were glues to Dean. She nudged Dana and motioned to Dean, "Oh I almost forgot, Dean this is my friend Mallory. Mallory this is Dean."

"Hi." Dean said.

"H-h-hi." Mallory stuttered out. There was no way that he was Dana's new catch. He was older and far more attractive than any guy Dana had ever been with.

"Ok well I just wanted to say hey. I need to talk to dad about something. I guess I'll let you get back to work." Dana said.

"Alright." He replied. Dean looked over to Marty's office and saw that the door and blinds were closed. Right before Dana turned away. Dean grabbed her by the arm softy and she turned around, "Come here." He said and pulled Dana to him and pressed his lips softly to her.

Mallory stood there with her mouth wide open. She couldn't believe it. Dana was really with this hunk of a man. Only Dana would land a guy like this. Sometimes she really hated her.

Dean and Dana parted and Dana bit on her bottom lip, "See ya. Nice meeting you Mallory." Dean said.

Mallory said nothing. She just waved, "Come on." Dana pulled her away from Dean and toward her father's office.

"Are you serious?" Mallory asked, "That is who you have been with."

"Uh huh and let me just say...he is good at everything." Dana winked.

"You slut. God I wish I was a slut if I got a guy like that." Mallory said.

"I take that as a compliment." Dana smiled and they walked into Marty's office.

After talking to her father for a few minutes, Dana and Mallory walked out of the office. Dana saw Dean over by the tool box and walked over to him one more time, "So I'll see you later I guess." She said,

"Tonight?" he asked still looking down since Marty's door was open.

"I wish I could but I'm going to help Mallory finish packing." Dana said.

When Mallory heard that all she could think was Dana must be crazy, "No you're not. I can do it." She said and walked over to Dean. "She will be there at eight and if not then I'll come hang out with you." Mallory smiled. "I turn 19 in a few months." she said and Dean laughed a little.

Dana just smiled at her friend and pulled her from Dean, "Ok well we have to go and I guess I will see you tonight."

"Cant wait." Dean said. His eyes scanned over Dana as she walked out. God he was going to miss seeing that ass every day.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Just as Dana said she was at Dean's by eight. Her parent assumed that she would be at Mallory's so that got them off her case for the night. When Dean opened the door he smiled as he looked at her standing there in a pair of skin tight jeans and a blue halter top. "Did you miss me?" Dana smiled.

"More than you know." Dean said and pulled her into the house and into his arms. "I have been thinking about you all day." He said before he kissed her on her perfect lips.

Dana pulled away from him and smiled, "I have been thinking about you too. I brought us a movie to watch." She said and reached into her purse.

"What kind? Scary I hope."

"Nope. I brought something for us both….Armageddon." she smiled.

"That's a chick flick." Dean rolled his eyes.

"No it's now. Its romantic but it has action in it. Something we will both like. We need to learn to do something else with our time."

Dean wasn't really worried about what they watched. He just wanted to be with her tonight. He knew this was the last night he had alone with her for awhile. "Sounds great. As long as I'm with you." He smiled.

"Just what I wanted to hear." Dana stood up on her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking into the kitchen and grabbing the carton of ice cream for the freezer.

Dean watched her with his arms folded over his chest and a smile on his face. He was really starting to like her more and more every day and it was more than just sex. Being around her made him feel good….young. So what if he was older than her. They didn't see it that way and that's all that mattered.

Hours later after all the ice cream was gone, Dean and Dana sat on the couch watching the movie. Dean just watched Dana the whole time. She was now sitting on the edge with a tissue in her hand he was trying his best not to laugh at her. She was such a girl

"_**Hi Gracey. Hi honey. Grace, I know I promised you I was coming home." **_

"_**I don't understand." **_

_**"Looks like I'm going to have to break that promise." **_

"_**I lied to you too. When I told you I didn't want to be like you. Because I am like you. Everything good that I have inside of me, I have from you. I love you so much daddy. And I'm so proud of you, I'm so scared. I'm so scared." **_

_**"I know it baby. But there won't be anything to be scared of soon. Gracey, I want you to know that AJ saved us. He did. I want you to tell Chick, that I couldn't have done it without him. None of it. I want you to take care of AJ. And I wish I could be there to walk you down the aisle, but I'll... I'll look in on you from time to time, okay honey? I love you Grace. "**_

_**"I love you too." **_

_**"Gotta go now honey." **_

_**"Daddy, no!"**_

Dana broke down even more after that, "That part gets me every time." She said as she pointed at the TV. She looked behind her and saw Dean just leaning back with his arms stretched on the back of the couch as he smiled at her. "What? You don't find that sad?" she whipped her eyes. "Her father is going to die. He'll be gone...forever."

"Not really. It's just a movie." Dean said. "Plus, people come back all the time just so you know. I've seen it."

Dana's mouth widened, "You are so insensitive."

"I'm a guy. You can expect me to cry over a movie." Dean said.

"I happen to find it sexy when a man is comfortable expression emotions."

"Then I guess I am the exception." Dean said and leaned up, "Because I happen to know that you find me very sexy."

"A little sure of yourself aren't you?" Dana said.

"No…just honest." He smiled.

"I guess I can live with that. I do find you incredibly sexy." She said as she bit on her bottom lip.

Dean licked his lips at her, "Mmm, you know how much that turns me on."

"I know." Dana smiled then leaned over and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

Dana was going to miss spending time with him. He was a great guy and she was lucky to have him in her life but she also had her doubts. She wondered if her leaving would make him pull away from her. Maybe he would even find another woman his own age to bring into his bed. That scared her. She really cared about him and didn't want to lose him. She just hoped that they could make it through this and see each other as much as they could. Maybe it was even time to come clean and tell her parents about their gowning relationship. It was something she needed to think hard about. How would Dean feel about coming clean to everyone? Maybe at another time that should be something they talked about. Right now she didn't want to move. This may be the last kiss she got from him for awhile and she wasn't going to pull away.

***Ugh a filler I know. Do you want one more hot hook up before she leave or should i just skip the good until later. I wasnt sure. Ok anyways please review!**


	15. A Goodbye Present

Dana walked out of her room and down the stairs carrying her last box of things she was taking with her to school. She couldn't believe she was leaving for college in just a few hours. She was going to miss this place but she was excited. Her and Mallory had been planning this for years and the time was finally here. The only think she didn't plan was having to leave someone she cared out behind other than her parents.

Dana walked out the front door and over to her father who was checking everything over with her car. "Last box." Dana said.

"Ok well I just have to refill the fluids and you should be good to go as soon as Mallory gets here." Marty said.

"Sounds good." Dana said and looked over and saw that Dean's car was not in his drive way. "Where's Dean?" she asked. "I was hoping to tell him goodbye."

"He came over this morning and got the keys to the shop. He wanted to do some work on his car I think."

"Oh…ok. Do you think I have time to run over there and say bye to him in person. I would feel rude if I just left." Dana said.

"Sure. Just try and make it quick. He's busy and you have to get on the road." Marty said and pulled his leys from his pocket, "Take my car."

"Thanks. I'll be right back." Dana said and walked over to her fathers car and got in.

Gina walked out of the house just as she saw Dana pull off, "Where is she going?" Gina asked Marty.

"She wanted to say bye to Dean."

Gina smiled, "I think our little girl has a crush on him."

Marty leaned up from under the hook and looked at his wife, "You think?" he asked, "Nah I don't think so. They are just friends. He's too old for her."

Gina smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband, "I remember there was one day that my father said the same thing about you." She smiled.

"I was different." Marty smiled and kissed his wife on the head. "But that story stays between us."

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

Dana pulled up in front of her fathers garage and walked inside. She looked over and saw Dean leaning over working on the engine of his car. "I love a man who isn't afraid of getting a little dirty...and a nice ass."

Dean heard her and turned around, "Hey. What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving today."

"I am," Dana said and walked over to him, "but I couldn't leave without saying good bye to you. I just thought you would be at home when I did it."

"Sorry I just needed to get some stuff done. Plus I thought you wanted the extra time with your parents." He said as he wiped the grease from his hands.

"I had time with them already. Plus its not like I'm moving to France. I'm just going two hours away." Dana said and leaned on the car.

"I cant believe you are really going." Dean said.

"Me either." She said and looked up at him, "I'm going to miss stalking you everyday."

Dean laughed, "You were my first stalker I have to admit."

"You loved it and you know it. I won't ever forget the first time you watched me through you window." She said with a smile.

"That's because you walked around naked. It was hard not to look at you." Dean said.

"I was never complaining." Dana pushed off the car and walked over to him, "Who would have ever thought that I would break you."

"You didn't break anything sweetheart. I waited until you were 18 just like I said and I do believe you were the one that was left speechless after I fucked you senseless."

"Aren't you cocky." Dana said.

"It's the truth miss 'you're a scod'. You were so out of it when I was done with you that you were making up words. I told you that you couldn't handle me." Dean smiled down at her.

"I handled you just fine." She said and ran her hands up his chest, "In fact I couldn't handle you just fine now if you wanted to give me a going away present." She bit on her lip as they locked eyes.

"Don't temp me. I will fuck you right her in the back of my car."

"What's stopping you?" she asked.

"Not a damn thing." Dean said before he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss quickly intensifies as Dean backed her to the car and pressed he back against the door. Dana moaned into his mouth as she ran her finger through his hair. Dean's hands drifted down her back and gripped her ass tight before lifting her up.

Dana wrapped her long legs around him and they never once broke the kiss. This was they last time they would be together like this for awhile. Just the thought of getting caught turned them both on. Neither cared at this moment.

With their lips still locked, Dean carried her to the back door of the car, opened it up, and slowly eased her inside. They sat there in the back as Dana stared into his eyes; so dark and mysterious. All that was playing in her mind was how much she wanted him. His lips, his hands, his soft brown hair between her fingers.

Dean looked back at her, a small smile face. His tongue flicked out to lick his lips; oh how he turned her on with such a small action. His hands were playing with hers, their fingers entwined, never wanting to let go. He knew he wanted her, and most of all, he knew she wanted him - bad.

Dana's insides yearned for him; how he made her so wet with just his eyes, she would never understand. She moved closer to him, watching his reaction. She reached out to touch his cheeks softly, as she leaned in closer to brush her lips against his. The taste of her lips was so sweet.

Dana began to lean away when Dean's hands cupped her face and his lips crashed on hers. His soft lips moved with hers, a rhythm only they knew - gentle yet hard, wild and also loving. Tongues fought for dominance, but she didn't care who won, she just wanted him. Her hands moved from his hair, down the nape of his neck. She wanted to feel his body, her hands to be all over him. She moaned softly as his lips brushed against her ear and travelled down her neck. He's so good, she never wanted him to stop. He knew every sensitive spot of hers and he took his time to tease her.

When she couldn't take his teasing anymore, she pulled back and pushed his shirt over his head and she pushed him down onto the seat rough enough to let him know that it was her turn now.

Dana leaned down to taste the skin on his neck, nibbling and licking, taking in his smell. She loved his smell. It was like his taste, so addictive. Trailing small kisses down his neck and his body, she flicked her tongue against his taut nipples. He flinched a little as she went lower down, near the waistband of his jeans.

She looked into his eyes as she unbuttoned his jeans; his erection clearly straining against the fabric. She took her time to unzip it as she bit on her lip. Dean helped her take off his jeans, leaving him only in his boxer. Dana was going for the waistband when his hands grabbed her arms and jerked her up to him, "My turn now," he whispered and she shuddered.

Dean sat up with her still on his lap and he began kissing her again, softly and tenderly as his hands pulled off the top she was wearing. His hands lingered on her stomach, moving upwards to cup her breasts. She was wearing black lace today and her nipples perked up against the lace, showing him how turned on she was. One of his hands reached behind and unhooked the bra with little effort and he smirked. He was that good.

Dean's fingers moved over her nipples, already so hard from the kissing. Dana closed her eyes and leaned her head back as his hot breath hit her right nipples. "Dean…" She moaned softly when he suckled at it, using his tongue to tease her, all the while making her even wetter than before.

Dean pushed her onto the leather seat and he unbuttoned her shorts, pulling it down to reveal her matching black lace panties. He let out a groan, "You so hot."

She smiled. "You like them?"

"I'm going to like what's under them that even more," he whispered. Dana's heart raced even faster. Only he had the ability to make her feel this way with just his words.

Dana pushed him back up and she climbed slowly on his lap, straddling him. She could feel his hardness as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth.

"Oh fuck, you're gonna make me come before we get started." He said in a husky, deep voice.

Dean reached his hands into her panties and found her clit. His fingers skillfully rubbed against her small nub, making her moan, stopping her moving.

"You're so fucking wet, baby" He said and she arched her back as he continued to rub her and tease her nipples with his other hand.

"Oh my god…..Dean." she said, her eyes half-closed. He only smiled as she tried to control her climax, letting out loud moans and groaning his name.

He stopped before she could cum and she whimpers, "Relax. We'll get there." He smiled as he slowly pushed her off so they could remove their underwear.

Dean's erection was standing proudly, his tip glistened with pre-cum. Dana bit her lip as she reached out her hand out and gripped him tight. She let her thumb move across his tip and pump his dick slowly. She leaned over and her mouth closed around his dick, her tongue licking him like a lollipop. Dean groaned as she moved up and down his dick, taking him as deep as she could. "Oh shit!" he cursed as he ran his fingers though her long hair.

After a minute, he grabbed her arms and pulled her up on his lap again. "I want to cum in the sweet pussy, not your mouth." Once again his words made her shutter. She loved how controlling he was.

They kissed again but with the passion and fire that is building inside of them. Their desire was overwhelming and they needed to release it. Dean positioned his member between her legs and she slid down against it. "Dean….fuck...yes."

"God you're still so tight….and wet." Dean moaned. He filled her completely and perfectly.

Dana gripped his shoulders as she slowly moved up and slammed down again. "Oh God!" she screamed as she rocked against him and rode him slowly. It was agonizing as her breasts moved up and down, following her motion.

Dean wrapped his arms around her and flipped her over onto her back so he was on top and in control again.

When he began pounding into her she arched her back and raised her hips to meet his thrust. They both moaned and cursed as he pumped faster and harder. "Yes, yes. Oh my god! YES! Fuck me!" she moaned loudly.

"Fuck….Oh shit….Dana." Dean growled.

They were both so close, the feeling so unexplainable overcoming their bodies. "Dean….Dean…..don't stop….so fucking close."

"Cum for me again." Dean looked into her eyes and said.

Dana screamed and moaned as she came hard, her wall squeezing him so tight that he couldn't take it and came with her. "Fuck!" he moaned. Her nails were digging into his back as they rode out their climax together. It felt like they were in heaven.

Once they came down from their high, their breathing was still too fast to speech. Dean smiled and leaned down, kissing her on her lips. And Dane held his face to her. She still couldn't believe that this was it for them for awhile. She was going to miss feeling him inside her but she knew that somehow they would make this work.

***Sorry it took so long. Had a little bit of writers block on this one. Not much but here you go. Thank you guys for reviewing. It makes me happy that you like it. Please reivew!**


	16. A Family Secret is Shared

It had been a few weeks since Dana had left for college. Her and Dean made it a point to talk every night and sometimes even make those special calls to get each other off on those lonely nights. Those were their favorite. Dean missed her and she missed him but she had a break coming up and she was hoping to spend it with Dean. She needed a little Dean/Dana time.

It was Friday afternoon and Dana just got out of her last class. She walked down the steps of the science building and was shocked to see a very familiar black impala parked out front. "Dean." She smiled and ran across the yard and jumped into his strong arms.

"Surprised?" he asked and held onto her tight. He missed the way she felt in his arms. "God I missed you."

Dana pulled away from him and smiled, "What are you doing here? I was coming home next weekend."

"I know but I was passing through so I thought I would stop in and see you." Dean said. "I missed you baby."

"I missed you more." Dana said and wrapped her arms around his neck, "How long can you stay? I just got out of my last class and I think me and you should make up for lost time." She said and kissed him deeply.

Dean pulled away and smiled at her, "Mmm baby I would love to do that. God you don't know how sexy you look right now. I want to tear you up." Dean said and looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"Then why don't we go up to my dorm?" Dana said. "I have it all to myself and I really missed you. It sucks having to get myself off every night."

"I would love to fuck you senseless but I have to get back on the road. I just wanted to see you."

"Where are you going?" Dana asked.

"I am meeting up with Sam and we are going to our friend Bobby's for the weekend."

"Bobby?"

"Yeah. He's kind of like a farther to us so we thought we would head up there and spend some time with him. Haven't seen him in awhile."

"Oh well why don't I go with you? I mean I would love to meet him. If he's like a father to you I want to meet him." Dana said. "Just give me twenty minutes to pack and we can go."

Dana turned to walk away and Dean grabbed her by the arm, "Dana wait. I think you should just hang out here. We will have next weekend. Just me and you and we can do whatever we want."

"Why can't I just go with you? They're your family and the only person I know in your family is Sam." Dana said. "I want to go."

"I know but maybe another time." Dean said.

Dana stood there for a minute looking into his eyes and knew what was going on, "You don't want me to go do you? They don't know we're together do they?"

Dean looked at her and didn't want to say it like this but there was no other way, "No they don't. I don't think they would understand. I mean you're like 14 yrs younger than me, Dana. I have a feeling they aren't going to take the news well."

"So what? Just hide it from them for the rest of our lives?" she asked.

"Wow now you are thinking way head." He said.

Dana looked at him and had a heartbroken smile on her face, "Oh that's right. We have no future. Its just sex right?"

"I didn't say that. Stop putting words in my mouth."

"Then let me go with you."

"No. It's not the best time." Dean said. "Next time you can go."

"Yeah right. Next time it will be the same story. You don't want them to know do you?" she asked and Dean said nothing right away, "I guess I got my answer."

"You didn't give me time to say anything! Why are you being like this?"

"Like what Dean?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Like…Like a kid." Dean said and man did he regret that.

"Well so sorry I am not mature enough for you or that I am not older so you wouldn't feel ashamed to let me meet you family!"

"Well I don't see you running up to mommy and daddy saying hey I'm fucking the neighbor!" Dean yelled back.

"You know what…screw you!" Dana yelled and turned to walk away and Dean grabbed her again, "Let me go. I'm sure you're in a hurry."

"Would you just stop acting this way? What's the big deal? So I haven't told them yet. Like I said I haven't see your parent welcoming me into the family!"

"What makes you think they don't know?" Dana asked and jerked her arms away and saw Dean's face drop a little, "Does that make you nervous that they know?"

"You uh….you told them?" Dean asked.

"Would it matter?" she asked him.

"No not really? Dean said, "But I would like to know. You should tell me before you go public."

Dana just looked at him and his face said it all. Dean never wanted to go public. He never wanted his family or hers to know about them and that would never change. It was true just about the sex for him.

"You know what Dean, forget it. I'm done." She said and it broke her heart to say it but she couldn't keep lying to herself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Just what it sounds like. I'm done. You never have to tell anyone about us because theres nothing to tell."

"Oh real mature. You know you're acting like a spoiled bitch!" Dean snapped.

"So? Why do you care? I'm not your girlfriend anymore." Dana said. "It was just sex so whatever! Thanks for the ride!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Dana yelled back and took off across the yard toward her dorm with tears in her eyes. She could believe what just happened but deep down she knew this wasn't real for him. She was just something to make him feel young again.

Dean got into his car and slammed the door. He was pissed but most of all upset. Why was she acting this way? If she couldn't tell her family why should be tell his.

Dean put the car in drive and sped out of the parking lot. He didn't need her.

Dana watched him drive off and she wiped her eyes. She knew this day would come but she never thought it would hurt this bad.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

**2 days later**

It was just after midnight and Dean was sitting in Bobby's kitchen with a beer like he had done every night since he had left Dana. No matter what he did he couldn't stop thinking about her. Why did she have to make things so difficult?

The lights flipped on and in walked Bobby, "What are you still doing up?" he asked

"Couldn't sleep." Dean said and took a sip.

Bobby knew something was wrong by the way Dean had been acting. He pulled out a chair and took a seat next to Dean, "Ok what's going on with you?"

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"I don't believe that so why don't you save us both some time and spill." Bobby said. "What? Normal life not as great as you thought?"

"No its great. I got a great place and a great job."

"Then I'm going to go out on a limb here and say it's a girl." Bobby said.

"Girl? There is no girl. You know me." Dean tried to play off the truth but Bobby saw right through it.

"Don't lie to me. Yeah I know you and I know that look. Who is she?" Bobby asked.

"She's no one." Dean said and got up from the table.

"Uh huh. Well this no one is keeping you up all night. So tell me what's going on? She dump you? She married? Wants to get married? What?"

"No it's nothing like that. She's….." Dean stopped himself.

"She's what? Come on it can't be that bad." Bobby said.

"Ok fine. She's eighteen and she's my boss's daughter." Dean said, "I know what you are going to say. You're going to call me a idgit for getting that close to her because she's young and…."

"I wasn't going to say anything." Bobby said.

"What?" Dean looked at him confused.

"It's your life. Who am I to tell you how to live it. At least you're not screwing some married chick and plus she is legal so what's the big deal? Am I missing something?"

"No that's about it. I haven't told anyone. We've been kind of keeping it to ourselves and I went to see her before coming up here and she wanted to come up I told her no."

"And she got pissed and dumped you."

"Pretty much yeah." Dean said.

"Dean listen…..we're family. I don't care who you date or don't date. Hell I am just happy to see you with one woman for a change. If you like her then I don't see the issue. I'm sure I will like her and so will Sam. Sure she's young but who gives a damn? What man wouldn't want a young woman all over him. I know I sure as hell would."

"Ok whoa. TMI Bobby."

"I'm just saying. If you like her then screw what everyone else says? Go tell her you were an idiot and everything will be fine and hell bring her up this way. I would love to see who tamed Dean Winchester. Something has to be wrong with her if she wants you." Bobby smiled.

"Thanks Bobby." Dean said. He knew it was going to be hard but he knew what he had to do. He had to get her back somehow. He just hoped that Marty didn't kill him over this.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

It was Friday night around seven when Dana arrived at her parents house for the weekend. She got out of her car and looked over and saw the impala next door. She bit on her bottom lips wondering if she should go talk to Dean but she knew it would never do any good. Why would he ever consider a future with her? To him she would always be a kid.

Dana opened her front door and walked into the house, "Mom, I'm home." She called out and dropped her bags to the floor.

"I was wondering when you would get in." Gina said as she walked into the room and hugged her daughter, "We missed you."

"I missed you guys too." Dana said and pulled away, "Where's dad?"

"He should be home soon. He had to run to the bank. Come on and you can help me finish dinner."

"Great." Dana said and followed her mother into the kitchen.

Dana stood over the sink pealing potatoes and letting out small sighs as she thought of Dean. Gina looked over at her daughter and knew that look all too well, "So what's his name?"

Dana sat the potato down and looked at her mother, "Who's name?"

"The guy that has you off in your own little world. I know that look, Dana. I had that look once."

"It's no one." Dana said.

"Uh huh. I am going to go out on a limb here and say he's tall, handsome, and he lives right next door." Gina said and placed her hand on her hip, "Am I getting warm?"

"Wh-what are you talking about?"

"I think you know. You have a thing for Dean don't you or should I say you have a thing for each other."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Dana said and went back to what she was doing.

"Dana, you don't have to lie to me. I have seen the way you look at him. I have seen the way he has been acting since you left. I mean he hasn't even gone on a date and I know he's had lots of offers." Dana felt tears building in her eyes. Gina moved closer to her daughter and asked, "Were you seeing him?"

Dana couldn't hold back any longer. She turned to her mother with tear in her eyes and said, "Yes but its over now. I'm sorry I didn't say anything."

"When did this happen?" Gina asked.

"After he took me out for my birthday. The car show."

"I knew something was going on with you guys." Gina said.

"Please don't tell daddy. Please….he won't understand and it doesn't matter anymore because its over."

Gina smiled at her daughter and knew it was time to come clean, "Your dad won't care as much as you think. Sure he won't like you dating at all but it's not about the age. Dean a good guy."

"What are you talking about? Dad would flip." Dana said. "Dean's a lot older than me."

Gina dried off her hands and grabbed Dana's, "Come with me." She said and pulled Dana into her and Marty's bedroom.

Dana sat on their bed and watched as her mother went to the closet and pulled out a small box and walked back over to Dana. "What's this?"

"This is something you need to see." Gina said and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Dana.

"Ok this is your birth certificate. So?"

"Read it."

Dana did and nothing was new to her until she saw her mothers birth date. Dana looked at her mother in shock, "This cant be right."

"It is sweetie."

"No because that would mean you're only 35 and I know that you are 40, mom."

"No I lied. Me and your father thought it would be best if i was older."

"So-so you were 17 when you had me. How old is dad then?"

"Same age as always. He will be 51 next month." Gina said. "I was sixteen when I met him. He had just got out of the service and moved back to town. He was perfect. I was working at a dinner and every morning he was in there getting coffee and he would come in every night and he would sit at my table. We fell in love so fast. We knew that people would never let us be together so we moved here. I changed my birth year to make me older. I got pregnant and we got married. We just wanted to be together. Age was nothing more than a number to us."

"Why haven't you told me this before?" Dana asked.

"We never thought it would matter. But now I see you sitting in the same spot I once was but my mother never understood and my father hated your dad. People talked about us, called me a gold digger and would make stupid jailbait jokes to your father. They didn't get it so we left and we have been happy even since. I loved him and I didnt care what anyone thought."

Dana couldn't believe this. Her parent had lied to her but then again she had been lying to them for weeks now.

"So what I am saying is that its going to be hard but if you love or care about Dean, I'm not sure where you guys are, but either way you shouldn't let anyone stand in your way. Only you know how you feel."

Gina kissed her daughter on the cheek and walked out of the room to finish making dinner. Dana related to her mother more than she ever thought. The only difference was that her father was willing to do anything to be with her. Dean was too ashamed to date her. So what did that say about their relationship?

Her mother also brought up another thing that got Dana to thinking. Did she just care about Dean or did she in fact love him? Maybe that's why she is so upset. She really had a lot to think about and she wondered if Dean was thinking about the same things.

Later on that night Gina and Marty lay in their bed. Marty was reading his car book and Gina was reading her romance novel, "So I told Dana the truth today."

"The truth about what?" Marty asked.

"My age and us."

Marty closed his book and looked at his wife, "Why would you do that?" Marty asked her.

"Well you know how we were talking about her and a certain someone?"

"Yeah."

"Well its true." Gina smiled, "I told you they had a thing."

Marty took off his glassed and rubbed his eyes, "Great. I was afraid of that."

"At least you know Dean's a great guy from a great family. John was one of your best friends."

"Doesn't mean I want him with my daughter." Marty said and Gina glared at him, "But you're right."

"So what should we do? Dana said they broke up over the fact that he or they were hiding the relationship for us and everyone."

"Well we can't force them together. Dean has yet to say anything to me. Oh I can have some fun with this." Marty smiled

"Marty what are you going to do?"

"Scare him into tell me." Marty smiled, "Then we can go from there. We need to see if this is real or not. We'll get to the bottom of it. He better have to right answers or so help me I will burry him in the back yard. I know men his age."

"I know you do." Gina said and kissed her husband on the cheek, "Go easy on him."

"Never." Marty smiled and then turned out the light. He was going to have a big day tomorrow. Either Dean was going to live or he was going to die. This should be fun to watch him squirm a little.

***So Sorry its been awhile. Major writer block on this one. But anyways I hope you liked it. Please review!Please Please!**


	17. I Love You

Dean woke up on Saturday morning, got dressed, and walked out to his car to head to work. He looked over and saw Dana car and for a second his face light up until he remembered their fight and the fact she wasn't talking to him anymore. He knew that the chances of him seeing her were slim. He sighed as he got into his car and headed to the garage.

As soon as Dean got into the shop he saw Marty standing in the doorway of his office with his morning coffee just like every day. "Hey Dean."

"Hey Marty. What do we got today?"

"Not much. Just a few oil changes so it should be a early day. Dana's in town so I would like to get home and spend some time with her." Marty said. He knew just saying Dana's name would get Dean's attention and that's just what he wanted.

"Oh yeah. I saw her car this morning. So I guess she's in town for the weekend?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. She head back on Monday."

"That's good." Dean said. He wanted to ask how Dana was but he didn't, "I guess I'll just get started then so you can get out of here."

Just as Dean was about to walk across the garage Marty stopped him by saying, "Why don't you come into my office. I want to talk to you about something."

Marty turned and walked into his office and Dean followed. He had no clue what was going on.

"Shut the door." Marty said and sat behind his desk.

He watched Dean closed the door and take a seat across from him, "What's up?" Dean asked.

"Nothing." Marty said and looked at Dean, "Well….go ahead."

Dean just looked around, confused, "Go ahead and what?" Dean asked.

"I know you're just dying to ask how Dana is so ask." Marty said as he leaned back in the chair.

Dean was beginning to feel a little awkward. Could Marty know? No there was no way. "Ok, how is she I guess?" Dean asked, still not sure what was going on.

"She's good. Loving school and her classes."

"Good." Dean said. "That's…that's good."

"Is it?" Marty asked and leaned up, "I don't think so. See since she has been home she has been acting…I don't know….different."

Dean sat there fiddling with his hands, "Oh really?"

"Yeah. I think it's a guy." Marty said. "I think this guy did something to my daughter. Hurt her in some way and I don't like it." He said.

Dean felt his heart began to race and his blood boil. He was going to kill whoever touched his Dana. He didn't like the thought of some little snot nose college boy feeling her up. That was his job.

"Did she say anything?"

"Not to me she didn't." Marty said. "but she did say something to her mother about it. Seems she has been seeing someone for a few months now and they ended things. Did you know about this?" Marty asked.

Dean was really nervous now. Marty wasn't talking about another guy, he was talking about him, "Umm no I didn't know she was dating anyone." Dean said. He saw the look in Marty's eye and knew that Marty knew it was him.

"Really? You and Dana hung out a lot so I thought you might know something." Marty said. "So do you? I mean you should since it's you that broke her heart."

"Ok I didn't break her heart. She dumped me!" Dean said suddenly without even thinking out what was coming out of his mouth.

Marty smiled at Dean and sat up, "And the truth shall set you free."

Dean knew there was no way out of this one, "Listen its not what you think." Dean said.

"Oh its not. Good because the way it looks to me is that my 32 year old employee/son of my friend has been having a fling or whatever with my 18 year old daughter. So I am glad I was wrong. So tell me Dean, what is going on. Explain it to me. This has got to be good."

Dean knew he was so screwed. He could just get up and say yeah I fucked my boss's daughter and run away but he couldn't do that. He knew there was more to the story than what Marty was thinking.

"Ok fine. I was seeing Dana but it wasn't a fling."

"It wasn't? Then what was it Dean because I think it was you trying to feel young again by hooking up with a teenager. She left and you moved on to the next young thing. That's what you do right? I've heard stories."

"No that's not it. Yeah that was me but not anymore. Not since her!" Dean said getting a little angry. "I care about her. More than you know."

"You care about her so much that you lied and hid all of this from me and everyone else." Marty said and Dean said nothing, "Ok fine. It's over now so why worry about it. What's done is done. Just stay away from her." Marty said.

Dean got up from the chair and reached in his pocket and pulled out his keys. Marty thought Dean was about to leave. If he did this was prove he just used Dana and Marty would have to stop joking around.

Dean played with his keys for a second and then took two keys off and tossed them on the desk, "There."

"What's this?" Marty asked.

"The house key and the garage key. I'm sure this is going to cost me my job and my house but what the hell. I've been through worse and I like sleeping in my car better anyways." Dean said and stared down at Marty, "I'm not going to stay away from her. She's 18 and she can do what she wants. I was an idiot for hiding it. I have nothing to hide. She's a great girl and I….oh God…" Dean said and took a breath, "I love her. She's smart, she's funny, and she beautiful. I would be lucky if she takes me back and I am going to try. Now if you can't accept than then I'm sorry. I can live with that." Dean said.

Marty looked up at Dean, his eyes glued to him as he got up out of his chair. Marty walked around the desk and was face to face with Dean. Both men stared at each other and then suddenly Marty did something Dean never expected….he smiled. "You got guys."

"What?" Dean asked.

"Sit down. Me and you need to have a talk." Marty said.

"Uh did we just do that? Shouldn't I be running or something."

"Just sit down. There are a few things I need to tell you." Marty said.

**X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X**

That night after dinner Dana was helping her mother clear the table. She took the dishes into the kitchen and saw her mother making a plate, "Saving the left overs for dad?" she asked.

"No I thought you could take Dean a plate." Gina said. "Bless his heart I think he eats nothing but take out."

Dana sighed, "I'm not going over there. I cant." Dana said.

"I think you should." Marty said as he walked into the kitchen and Dana just stared at him, "I know Dean and I had a talk with Dean today."

"Oh my God. What did you do?" Dana asked.

"Nothing. Just doing my fatherly duties. Talk to him sweetie."

"I have nothing to say to him." Dana said.

"Well I think he needs to say a few things to you. He told me what happened."

"Oh God." Dana said and covered her face. "Why did you talk to him. This is so embarrassing."

"I have to agree with him." Marty said.

"And I agree with Dana." Gina said. "Dean should have been honest."

"And Dana should have gave him time." Marty said.

"Ok guys just stop. I am feeling really uncomfortable right now." Dana said.

"Sorry sweetie but just talk to him." Gina said. "I think either you and him need to work things out or you need closure. Either way just go talk to him."

"Fine." Dana said and picked up the plate, I'll be right back." She said and walked out the door.

"Do you think she'll be right back?" Gina asked.

"I don't want to think about." Marty said and wrapped his arms around him wife, "they do have a lot to talk about."

"What is that look in your eyes?" Gina asked him.

"Nothing. Just thinking about having a little fun with my hot young wife." He smiled and gave is wife a kiss.

Dana walked next door and fixed her hair before knocking on the door. When Dean opened up she felt her heart flutter. She never realized how much she missed him until she looked into his eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," he said and leaned on the door.

"So my mom wanted me to bring you this." Dana said and held out the plate.

Dean took it from her and smiled, "Thanks." He said and put it on the table next to the door.

The two stood there in silence for a minute. "So I told them." Dean said. "Bobby and Sam...about you and me or whatever it is now."

"Good to know." Dana said. "My parent know if you didnt know that already."

"I know. I talked to your dad today." Dean said and Dana looked at him, "Don't asked."

"That well huh?"

"It was….different. A first for me. I dont do parent."

"Oh ok." Dana said. She knew she was out of line the other day. She should have given him time to tell his family in his own way. "Look Dean…"

"Don't. Its fine." He said.

"Ok." Dana said. "So what now?" She asked.

There was nothing else to be said right now. Dean grabbed Dana by the waist and pulled her into the house and her body closer to him. He leaned down and gave her a light kiss on the lips. When they parted Dana licked her lips then kissed him back, softly and let her lips linger on his for a short while. Dana moaned quietly to herself as they kissed. The kiss became more passionate and deep with each passing moment. Dana's heart began to beat faster as her lust for him grew stronger. She could feel herself starting to wetter by the second.

Dean moved his lips from her and moved to her jaw line and then down to her neck where he bit lightly and then quickly went onto her shoulders. He turned her around and took a step toward her causing Dana to take a step back until she backed into the kitchen table. Dana remembered the last time there were on this table and it was oh so good.

Dean lifted her up and sat her on the table and Dana wrapped her legs around him. Dean smiled down at her and he reached down at her hips and lifted her shirt over her head to reveal her pink lacey bra. He bent to kiss her neck once more with very light teasing kisses and he reached around to undo her bra as Dana threw her arms around him and lightly ran her fingers down his back. "I missed you." She whispered to him.

Dean pulled the straps from her shoulders, kissing the exposed flesh as the bra fell to the ground. He made his way down to breast, kissing her nipples and sucking them until they were hard. He pushed her shoulders back onto the table. Don't move." He said.

Dana was laying there and she watched as he unbuttoned her shorts and pulled them off along with her thong. He leaned down and kissed her stomach and moved down to her inner thigh. Dana moaned with anticipation which made Dean harder than he was before. He kneeled in front of her and pulled her legs until her ass was at the edge of the table. He kissed her thighs and worked his way up to her awaiting pussy. He kissed the pink lips and then ran the tip of his tongue between her slit. "Oh Dean." Dana arched into him.

"I missed how you taste baby. Taste so fucking good." Dean said and Dana gasped. His tongue and his words sent a shiver up her spine. Dana put her hand on the top of his head and ran her fingers through his short hair as if telling him to keep going.

Dean shoved his tongue inside her a little deeper and spread her legs wider so she was open to him even more. He ran his tongue over her slit over and over and then he focused more of the clit. Sucking on it and running his tongue against it over and over again and this caused Dana to moved against him, "Oh Dean….shit…..Dean!" she panted.

She was panting heavily and close to the edge of orgasm but not quite there yet. Dean took two fingers and put them inside of her, fucking her with them rhythmically as he sucked her clit. That put her over the edge and Dana thrust her hips up towards his mouth as he kept sucking. "Fuck! Dean! Yes! I'm cumming!" she yelled as she came so hard and powerfully. It seemed like it lasted forever but at the same time it was over all too soon and she started to come down from her ecstasy.

Dean got up from the floor and smiled at her, "How was that?"

Amazing" she said still lying on the table. "I love you." She breathed out and that was not the way she wanted to tell him.

"Wh-What?" Dean asked looking down at her.

"I uh…wow….I said I love you." Dana sat up on the table and looked into his eyes and smiled, "I do."

Dean cupped her face and smiled back, "I love you too." He said right before he kissed her.

He lifted her off the table and Dana wrapped her legs around him. Dean carried her up the stair as fast as he could. "God I want you inside me." Dana whispered into his ear and then licked and nipped at it, causing Dean to groan.

Dean pushed open his door and took her over to the bed and dropped her on it. "You're so damn sexy." He told her as he removed his clothes and tossed them aside.

Dean covered her body with his over and captured her lips again. She was so wet that he slid right into her, a perfect fit as it seemed. "Dean." She moaned and threw her head back onto the pillow. He felt so good inside her. The moment he pushed himself all the way inside she felt something that she couldn't describe in words. The pleasure this time was over whelming. She had been without him too long.

He started to thrust inside her and each time Dana felt so incredible that she could explode at any minute."Fuck! Dean! Oh baby!" She no longer had any recollection of time, or place, or anything other than Dean and how incredible everything felt.

Dean then leaned down so he could thrust himself in and out of her while he held her and kissed her passionatly. Dana's senses were on overload. She wanted to cum and she knew he wanted to also. "I want you to cum with me" she told him, "Please…so…cl…close."

Dean slammed into her harder and harder and finally with one incredibly hard thrust she could feel it. Dana thrashed in sheer ecstasy as her orgasm ran through her.

They collapsed together and for a few moments all we could hear was the sound of their quick, short breaths and their hearts, which were beating so fast that they could hardly hear anything else. They were beating together almost. Dana was almost too exhausted to think.

After what seemed like ages, Dean lifted his head, kissed her, and just said, "wow." He said and Dana smiled.

"You are truly gifted." Dana said.

"Glad you think so because you're stuck with me now."

"I can live with that." She smiled up at him.

***Aw they are together again! YAY! She still has to meet Bobby :) So thanks you guys for review! only one or two more chapters to go. Please Review!**


	18. Bobby's

**Rated very Mature! **

**One month later**

Dean and Dana headed down the highway with the windows down and the wind blowing through her long blonde hair. Dean would look over at her and smile. She was so beautiful and he was so happy that things actually worked out for them. This was the first weekend they were getting to spend together since the big _I love you _was said.

"So where are we going?" Dana asked

"If I told you that I'd have to kill you." Dean smiled over at her. "Just relax and enjoy the ride."

Dana bit on her bottom lip and moved over in the seat closer to him, "I would enjoy it more if I were riding you." She said and bit lightly on his ear lobe.

Dean let out a small grunt, "You can't be doing that baby. You know what that does to me."

Dana giggled, "I know and I like it." She said and gave him a small lick.

"Just wait a few more hours and I will fuck you wherever you want."

Dana huffed and moved back over, "But it's been a month." She pouted.

"I know. Believe me I know. But we don't have too much longer."

"Just tell me where we're going. I thought we were going to spend all weekend in my dorm room not on the road."

"Stop bitching." Dean smiled over at her, "You'll like it."

"I'm going to hold you to that." Dana said.

Two hours later Dean pulled up in front of an old house and Dana just stared out her window. "Well….not really what I was expecting. Not really romantic but it can work."

"This isn't a bed 'n breakfast Dana." Dean said. "Do you think I would really take you somewhere like this for a romantic weekend?"

"I don't know. You have never taken me anywhere before."

"Good point. But this is like my second home. This is where Bobby lives." Dean said.

Dana's face lit up and she turned to Dean with a smile on her face, "Bobby? As in your Bobby?"

"Uh yeah. My Bobby I guess. Although that sounds a little weird."

Dana leaned over in the seat and wrapped her arms around him, "Thank you." She said. He knew how much she wanted to meet his family and he finally thought it was time.

"Oh God you should have told me. I look awful."

"You look perfect. Plus it's Bobby. The guy sports a trucker cap and a vest."

"I can't wait to meet him." Dana said and jumped out of the car. "Did you tell him we were coming?" she asked as she fixed her dress.

"Called him a few hours ago when we stopped. He has a room all ready."

"Great." Dana said and ran up to the house and up to the door. She knocked a few time as she waited for Dean to catch up.

When the door opened she saw an older man standing there and he was just like Dean had described. "Bobby? I hope so cause if not Dean is going to feel like an idiot."

"Well I am Bobby and Dean is an idiot. You must be Dana." Bobby said and opened the screen door.

"Yes I am." She said and stuck out her hand. "It's so good to meet you."

"You too. I've heard a lot from Dean."

"All good I hope." Dana said and smiled over at Dean.

"All very good. Dean smiled.

"And a little too detailed. Well let's not stand out here all day. Come on in." Bobby said and opened the door up, "Dinner should be ready soon. Hope you like burgers."

"Love them." Dana said as she walked farther into the house and looked around. "O.M.G you have a lot of books." She said and walked into the den.

Bobby's arched his brow and looked at Dean, "Did she just say OMG?"

"Yeah." Dean laughed, "You get use to it. She has a thing for books."

"Well alright then. Glad you finally brought her."

"I thought it was about time." Dean smiled.

"You two are getting pretty serious aren't you?"

"I guess you could say that. I mean not _I do_ serious but who knows." Dean said and watched Dana pick up a large book and open it. She was really something else. They didn't have a lot in common and he would always be older than her but he loved her and all her crazy ways. Somehow they made things work.

"You seem happy." Bobby said.

"I am." Dean smiled.

"All that mattesr. You hang onto that."

"Trust me I will." Dean said.

"Hey Dean did you know that witches are real? I mean not the _I hate you and I'm going to say a curse_ but actual witches. I love witches." She said.

"Yeah I did and I don't think you'll like those witches." Dean said and walked over to her, "Not really the fun type that gives you ruby red slippers to wear around."

"They can't be all bad." Dana said. "I'm sure surprised about it. There was this girl at my school who said she was a witch and I was all like uh uh and she was all uh huh but she was more gothic than anything but you get it so yeah I don't think she was real." Dana said all in one breath.

Dean just looked up at Bobby and smiled, "She likes to talk."

"I can see that. Remind me to go to the store and get decaf coffee."

"Good idea." Dana smiled up and him and closed the book. "Thank you so much again for letting me come here."

"It's my pleasure. I don't get cute visitors around here. I get stuck with this idgit." Bobby said. "You are more than welcome here anytime honey."

"Thank you. I might take you up on that." Dana smiled up at him. She was so happy that Dean was finally taking the step to meet his family. It was official; they were together now and fully out there for the world to see.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

Later on that night Dana got out of the shower and walked into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around her. She tucked her hair behind her ears as she walked around the room looking at everything Bobby had. She could tell that he wasn't use to visitor other than Sam and Dean or maybe other hunters. The room was stacked high with book that she could tell has been there for a long time. She didn't mind at all. This is where Dean was from and she loved it. Bobby was really great and she loved him already. She only wished she knew John a little better or even Dean's mother. She seemed like she would have been a really nice person.

Dean walked in the room and quietly closed the door behind him. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and Dana jumped a little. "Dean! Don't do that." She said.

Dean laughed a little, "Sorry I couldn't help it." He said. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking around." Dana said. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Bringing me here. Finally opening up to me that last little bit."

"I thought it was time you got to kind of see where I was from. There is still so much I don't want you to know about my past."

"I know but I want to know it all. The bad and the good. I love you and nothing you can ever say will change that." Dana smiled up at him.

"You say that now."

"I say that forever. Like I said before I may have been young when you guys would visit but I wasn't def. I heard the thing your and my dad would talk about. It scared me but I liked know what was going on out there."

"Trust me don't know the half of it." Dean said, "But I like it that way. It's all over now."

"Maybe because it's who you were."

"Were being the key word."

"I know but I don't ever want you to feel bad about anything. I'm sure what ever you did in the past was for a good reason and I will never judge you for that." Dean looked at her and smiled. She really was perfect for him.

Dean moved in closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. Dana knew that look in his eyes. "I don't think so." She said.

"What? Why not?" he asked.

"Because we are at Bobby's house." She smiled. "It would be like having sex at my parents house."

"So? He knows how I am." Dean said and leaned in and began kissing her neck.

"But he doesn't know how we are." She sighed as he sucked and nibbled.

"We can be really quiet." Dean said and she pushed open the towel and let it drop to the floor, "God I've missed you so damn much. I need you baby." Dana could never deny him anything. She needed him just as much as he needed her…..maybe ever more. She hated being away from him and that perfect body.

Dean pushed her over to the bed and smiled, "Try to keep quiet." he whispered as he lay her down on the bed, her naked body teasing him as he quickly removed all of his clothes.

Dean got on the bed, spread her legs wide, and pushed them back violently and tongued her slit over and over to make sure she was wet and that his thick cock could slide into her pussy easily. He spread her pink pussy lips with his fingers and stuck his tongue deep inside her "Oh….D-Dean" she whispered. She wanted to scream but she covered her mouth with her hand as she squirmed in pleasure. Her pussy was pretty and smooth and it looks so inviting that sometimes when they fucked he couldn't help going down on her, tasting her.

He sucked on her clit again, slapping it hard with his hand, "You like that baby?" he asked. It was killing him not to hear her scream for him. "You gonna fucking cum for me?" he asked and slapped it again.

"Yes!" she screamed as she removed her hand. Dean moved up and rubbed the head of his dick on her pussy, "Come on baby", she hissed, "Push it inside me now. I need it."

Dean smiled down at her and quickly obliged. He began working on her clit with his thumb as he pumped slowly in and out of her tight wet hole. His cock was glistening with her juices. "God baby, you're so fucking tight." He whispered through gritted teeth as he pumped into her over and over, harder and harder. He was trying to make her scream.

"Oh..Uh...Dean." she moaned quietly.

Dean could tell she would cum soon. Her face was blushing and her pussy felt extra tight and swollen. "Oh fuck Dana" he whispered. They were both struggling not to make any noise by this point. "Make yourself cum baby", He whispered. She smiled and began working hard on her clit. It was pink now and swollen. Her face changed as she got close and grinning he pulled her hand away.

"You bastard," she smiled. She was so close.

Dean pulled out, slapped her pussy, then pushed two fingers inside. He loved teasing her, "You want to cum yet? You want to cum on my dick?" He asked and she nodded and her back arched as he replaced his fingers with his cock and he began working her clit again. To his surprise she pulled his wet fingers to her mouth and sucked on them. "God baby you are perfect." He said as he thrusted in and out.

"Keep going. Oh please…harder." She whispered.

"Not until you scream." Dean said as he slowly thrust into her. Her feet were almost level with her head as her eyes rolled back and her body convulsed.

"Gonna…gonna cum...oh fuck!" She said. Dean couldn't deny her the pleasure. He thrusted into her harder and she came apart.

A low moan escaped her wide open mouth and then she went limp. He could feel her pussy throbbing as she whispered "I want you to fuck me from behind and cum inside me."

"That shouldn't take too long. God I love you." He said. Her pussy was gripping his cock like a hand and he wanted to shoot his load inside her so bad.

His hard sloppy cock popped out of her pussy as she stood up on quivering legs and bent over the bed. He slid back in straight away and began pounding away at her pussy. "Fuck" He growled. "I'm going to fill up your pussy baby."

Dana grinned and began whispering a constant stream of dirty talk as he thrusted in and out. "You're so fucking sexy. Want you to cum deep in me." She said. "You haven't shot a load for a couple of days have you? Mmmm, it's gonna be nice and thick and warm in my pussy" she said, "Come on baby, you like my pussy? It's nice and tight isn't it? It's going to make you cum isn't it? I want it now. Right now!" she screamed as she felt her own orgasm coming on strong.

Her hands were flat on the bed and her back arched as he plunged as deep as he could. He had been holding back since she started talking but he couldn't any longer. He could see her wet pussy gripping his cock and he was soaked with her juices. She had turned her head and was looking into his eyes as they both let go, finally screaming each others names.

Dean grunted and his whole body tensed as he pushed right into her, his cock spurting thick ropes of cum and coating her insides. "Fuck, yeah, that's what I wanted. Shit! So hot and wet."

When they both regain control of their bodies Dean eased out of her and they both lay on the bed gasping for air.

"Wow." Dana said. "I think it gets better and better all the time."

"Damn right." Dean said. "I cant wait to see you again next months." He smiled over at her.

"Maybe one day we don't have to wait every month to do this." Dana said.

"Four more years and your all mine." Dean smiled over at her.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

"Good." Dean said. He moved over and kissed her on the lips. He was serious. As soon as she was done with school she was going to be his. They just had to make it until then.

***One ****chapter to go :( Hope you liked. Please review!**


	19. All in all a happy ending

**One Week Later**

Dana was back at school and Dean was back at home. It would be another month before he would see her again but that was ok. They only had fours years and no more of this seeing each other once a month.

It was just after six pm when there was a knock at Dean's door. He jogged down the stairs running a towel through his hair. When he opened the door he smiled when he saw Sam standing there, "Sammy. Long time to see."

"I know man. How's it going?" Sam asked as he walked into the house.

"Great. What about you?" Dean said and closed the door.

"Great actually. I met someone." Sam smiled, "She's….well she's great."

"Nice going little brother. Is it your teacher? It's your teacher isn't it." Dean grinned.

"Dude no it's not my teacher. Only you would think that. She is a girl in my psychology class. Her name is Amber Wilson."

"That's great Sam. You need to get laid." Dean laughed and walked into the kitchen, "Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Yeah I'll take a beer." Sam said and Dean tossed him one, "So how are things around here?"

"Awesome. Love the job love the town. I tell ya….I'm loving this normal life thing."

"And you always teased me about it." Sam smiled, "So what's going on with Dana? She leave you alone yet?"

Dean smiled and scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly."

Sam's face dropped, "Oh no. Dean what did you do?"

"I caved." Dean said with a huge smile on his face, "And man was it so worth it."

"Dean are you serious? She's what….seventeen."

"Eighteen and I waited until then and it's been awesome ever since then."

"Still... she' s young. Please tell me you didn't keep her from going to school."

"No she went. We're actually dating if you can believe that? Me dating someone."

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Sam asked afraid that his brother was going to break this poor girls heart.

"Yeah. I love her man. I know you must think I have lost it buts she's great. Hell Bobby even likes her and he don't like anyone."

"Wow you let her meet Bobby? You must really like her then."

"I do." Dean smiled, "And after she finished school I'm going to marry her." Dean said.

Sam about chocked on his beer, "Did you just say marry? Dean Winchester wants to get married."

"Well I've done it all so why not. I think I can do it."

Sam just smiled, "Well welcome to being a grown up. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks." Dean said. He couldn't believe that he was actually talking about marriage. The one thing he never wanted to do and now he couldn't wait. But then again four years was a long time to wait. He knew they could do it….maybe.

**Four Years Later**

Dean, Marty, and Gina sat in front of the stage as the graduates were called one by one. These four years had flown by. Dana was finally graduating from college. Sure there were a few unexpected set backs but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

"Kimberly Nicole Wallace, Megan Marie Wells, Dana Johnson-Winchester." The dean of the school called out. The three clapped as the watched Dana finally get her degree. Marrying Dean was not part of the four year plan but sometimes these things just happen.

"Look there's mommy. Wave at Mommy." Dean told their one years old little girl Mary.

Dana walked off the stage and over to her family, "There's my baby." She smiled.

"Yes I'm here." Dean smiled.

"Not you." Dana laughed and took Mary from his arms. "Did you have fun with daddy this morning?"

"She threw eggs at Daddy and lets just say her next word may not be so wonderful." Dean said and Dana laughed.

"Congratulations sweetie." Gina said and gave her daughter a kiss.

"We're so proud of you." Marty said.

"Thanks guys." She smiled, "So what do you guys want to do now?"

"Well me and your father are going to take this little girl home with us while you and Dean go out and celebrate." Gina said and took Mary from Dana, "Plus it will give us some alone time to spoil her."

"You two spoil her enough." Dana smiled, "But I could use a break." Dana said and wrapped her arms around Dean.

"You two have fun and we'll see you tomorrow." Marty said.

"Thanks dad." Dana smiled and kissed them all goodbye.

Dean took Dana's hand in his and they headed toward the car, "So what should be do? We have a night all to our selves." Dana smiled at him.

"I know exactly what we're going to do." Dean smiled at her.

"Oh really? And what might that be?"

"I'm going to take you home and fuck the shit out of you." He winked at her.

Dana licked her lips as he pulled her to the car a little faster. It had been almost two months since they were alone and they both needed it more that ever.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

When they got home Dean carried her into their bedroom he sat her on the floor. Dana looked up at him as he gently touched her cheek with the backside of his hand. "You've got the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen." Dana just tilted her head towards his hand. Dean leaned in for a kiss and she met him halfway. She felt his soft lips embracing hers. He added a little bit of tongue to hers and she gladly accepted. It had been so long since they had done something like this.

Dean sucked on her bottom lip while he caressed her cheek slowly. Dana moved her hands up his strong arms, rubbing her finger tips up to his neck then behind his ears and began to massage the back of his head. He slowly broke the kiss and opened his eyes to see her do the same. Dean reached around the back of her head and took the clip out of her hair. Her long blonde hair came floating down softly as he ran his hands through it. Their lips met again.

Dana watched as Dean slowly lifted up her dress and removed it. Her ample breasts sat contently in her silky bra. He was lost at the sight of her beauty. She then helped him take off his shirt. She ran her fingertips from his shoulders and down his muscular chest to the tops of his pants. Dana pushed him to the bed and laid him down on his back; her body pressed firmly against his and gave him another kiss. She began to kiss down his chin, to his neck, down the center of his chest very slowly and kissed down to his stomach. She unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. Dana looked up at Dean and gazed into his eyes as she began to remove his jeans. "God I love you so much." He whispered out.

"I love you too." Dana said as she crawled up next to him and Dean wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

He began rubbing his hands down her back and over her ass a few times. He slowly brought his hands up to unhook her bra and took it off. He kissed his way down from her cheek to her neck and to her chest. He kissed one breast, then the other. She let out a sigh as he took her nipple into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. While sucking on one breast, he rolled the nipple of the other between his fingertips. "Dean.." she sighed out. "God baby I need you."

Dana's hands roamed over his body as he continued to caress her breasts. He slid his hand down to her stomach and reached her lace panties. He gently placed his hand over her center and looked up at her and smiled. He could feel how wet she was already but Dean wanted her wetter, so he began to rub and massage on the outside of her panties.

Still sucking on her nipples he slowly started to take off her panties. He slid them down her legs and tossed them onto the floor. Dean kissed the inside of her thighs and moved closer to her wetness. He parted her fold, found her clit, and massaged it with his tongue. "Oh shit!" Dana threw her head back onto the pillow and moaned.

Dean ran his fingers up to her wet opening. While still sucking on her clit, he heard her sigh again when he slipped a finger into her. "Oh God!" she moaned and gripped the sheets.

He fingered her slowly, working his finger all the way inside of her. He eased another finger into her causing her to moan again. This time a little louder. Dana quivered beneath his touch. Dean replaced his mouth with his thumb and rubbed around her clit. "Cum for me baby. I want to taste what's mine." He said.

He moved up towards her and kissed each breast gently before moving up to her mouth to kiss her. Dean could tell by the glisten in her eyes that she loved being pleasured. With a few more thrust of his fingers Dana arched off the bed and screamed out his name as she came, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the sheets.

Dana smiled at him before pushing him over onto his back. She straddled him and hovered her wet center over his hard shaft. She smiled as she lowered herself onto him. They both let out a small moan of pleasure.

Dean pulled her face down to him and kissed her deeply. His cock filled her completely. He began to moan as she started to grind her hips into him in a circular motion. He placed his hands on her hips, feeling the motion of them. Dean's hands moved to her breasts massaging them softly and played with her nipples, "Dean…Oh God…..Fuck!" Dana moaned as she moved her hips back and forth.

Dana's thrusts became harder and faster, forcing his hard cock deeper within her. Dean reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers together through this moment of passion. He sat up and she was still thrusting. He kissed her neck as he rolled them over. He placed his cock at the opening again and slowly entered just a little. He teased her with just the head, sliding it in and out of her. "Dean please, I want you so bad. Please fuck me." She begged.

"You want it?" he asked.

"Need it." She said.

Finally he rammed his cock into her and Dana gripped his tight as she was lightly shaking beneath him. Dana couldn't hold back any longer and moaned into his ear. "Cum with me Dean."

Hearing her moans and listening to her breathing as she came made Dean even harder making his yearning to fill her intensify. He leaned down still thrusting into her and kissed her lips. He felt the familiar warmth travel up his shaft as he came inside of her.

Both of them slowed their thrusts as they quivered, their climaxes subsiding. Exhausted and content they lay close together, holding each other in a tight embrace as they fought to regain their breath. "I really missed that." Dana said as she laid her head on his chest. "I love you Dean."

"I love you too. We really should make time to do this more often." Dean said.

"I agree. Now that we are moving back next to mom and dad maybe that can happen. Round the clock babysitters." She smiled.

"Perfect." Dean said before he kissed her again. Life was perfect. Who would have ever thought that he would have feel so hard for his boss's daughter. Their proof that age is just a number.

***So there you have it. That was the end of this story. I want to thank all of you guys for reviewing, favoring, and alerting this story. It really means a lot to me. So with that said review one more time for me. Only 3 til 200 and it would make my day. Thanks guys and take care.**


End file.
